Hidden Feelings
by Gii-chan
Summary: Sus sentimientos los mantiene ocultos... desde esa ultima vez. La perdió pero jamás la olvidó manteniendo solo con él la única prenda que mantiene su espíritu vivo. Solo una chica puede volverlo a la vida e iluminar de nuevo sus ojos. FF [LevixReader]
1. Noche detras de los muros

**Hola! Muy buenas a todos los que me estén leyendo de cualquier parte del mundo… Bueno, para empezar, no tenía pensado meter otro anime a mi cuanta de Fanfiction pero por cuestiones de andarle jodiendo a las personas xD me gane este difícil reto ya que no estoy tan apegada a este anime y no se mucho de él para serles sincera, así que me la mantendré investigando todo lo que pueda…**

**Para comprender de que va esto (si es que lo leen y no se saltean todo esto para llegar a la historia), mi amiga me mandó a hacer un reto de escribir un [LevixLector] supongo que muchos o todos sabrán qué es esto pero bueno, nunca soy capaz de negarle un reto a esta chica hija de su mami (no te lo tomes a mal Mari-san, yo te amo xD) así que por eso este fic.**

**No pienso hacerlo tan largo o bueno quizá y me den los ánimos de hacerlo, pero todo a su tiempo.**

**Subiré capitulo cada vez que pueda… bueno si es que les gusta o lo mandan a la verga como diríamos los mexicanos**

**Creo que ya no tengo nada que decir…**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin obviamente no es mio. Su autor es Hajime Isama (creo). Todo lo demás y algunos personajes son parte de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, posible OOC (Fuera de carácter), Lemon (contenido sexual) posiblemente más adelante y violencia.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Noche detrás de los muros"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-"Mira que hijo de puta ha de ser... obligar a una chica de 16 años hacer las tareas de un jodido adulto, además de que yo soy un soldado no una maldita sirvienta que solo debe quedarse y asear. No lo aceptare más, si quiere que vaya y limpie por todos los rincones hasta que la más mínima suciedad este fuera de este lugar, que el mismo lo haga y ponga sus malditas patas en este piso."-

-No entiendo porque chasqueas tanto la lengua-

-"Joder, él estaba aquí... No sé desde cuanto tiempo pero seguro que llevaba ya algo mirándome ¿habrá escuchado todo lo que decía? ¡No! ¡Imposible!." -Diste la media vuelta, dirigiendo tú vista hasta donde es se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados. Su mirada era serena como de costumbre, sus labios cerrados en una línea dura y su ropa tan limpia como siempre… contando con el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza y en el cuello. Por alguna extraña razón te hacía imaginar a una linda dama que estaba a punto de limpiar y eso te hacía reír, pero trataste de hacerlo no ahora, no en frente de ese maniático.

-H-Heichou... ¿qué está haciendo aquí?- Dices nerviosa y trataste de mantenerte calmada lo más que podías observando como su fría mirada se metía más en ti como si fueran miles de cuchillas penetrando tú cuerpo.

-Te dije que en media hora quería todo esto limpio, ni siquiera has hecho la mitad del trabajo - Maldito desgraciado, como se atrevía a hablarte así... apretaste con fuerza la escoba que sostenías desde hace ya buen tiempo y apretaste los dientes para no soltar la lengua y mentarle la madre a ese maldito hombre, controlador y obsesionado de la limpieza.

-disculpe Heichou... he estado pensado en algunas cosas...-

-.Más vale que estés pensando en cómo derrotar a los titanes y no perder el tiempo en tonterías, puedes estarte lamentando de que hayas terminado una relación en otro momento-

¿Pero qué dice?... de donde saco esa idea, tu tan solo pensabas en lo hijo de puta que es...

-Eso es lo que todas las mocosas estúpidas de tu edad piensan...- continuo.

¡Qué cabrón!... tú no eras una chica sensible y débil como todas las otras que solo buscan buena ropa y maquillaje, a ti no me importaban esas mierdas, y no te la pasarías de coqueta con otros hombres y de pico chulo.

-Perdone Capitán Levi pero yo no soy ese tipo de chicas... he venido hasta aquí a cumplir una misión que yo misma me propuse por mis amigos fallecidos, esto no es un juego para mí, quizá para usted, al que le dicen ser "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", yo vine a pelear en honor a mis amigos por eso es que soy una soldado...- te pusiste firme, con la mirada en alto, no querías ser intimidada por él, no señor. Pero querías retirarte, irte lejos donde no pudieras ver a ese jodido hombre todos los días dándote órdenes. El solo chasqueo la lengua y cerró los ojos por un momento, te pusiste a mirarle cada detalle del rostro por si acaso podrías notar alguna mínima expresión, pero solo suspiro y camino un par de pasos hacia ti hasta tenerte en frente... en unos segundos estabas acorralada entre sus brazos puestos en la pared. Tus oídos aun zumbaban por el estruendo que sus manos habían provocado... Mierda, está enojado, lo hiciste enojar.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Crees que eres la única, mocosa estúpida?, muchos de los que estamos aquí o quizá todos, hemos sufrido pérdidas... Tú ni siquiera vas a comprender que es perder a personas a las que les quieres y tienes todo para poder salvarles y al final no poder hacer ni mierda... ¿sabes a cuantos de mis soldados he visto morir?... no hables como si hubieras visto lo peor de todo… - Su mirada era furiosa, demasiado furiosa. Sentiste como sus uñas se incrustaban en la fría madera junto tu oído y rasgaban poco a poco hasta convertirla en un puño, sentiste miedo, él era de temerse y ahora estabas intimidada, a su merced sin poder hacer nada más que tratar de pasar la saliva por tu garganta.

-tch~…

Lo oíste chasquear la lengua como de costumbre. Joder él tenía razón, lo comprendías y es que lo tuyo no podría ni comparase tal vez en todo lo que él ha visto y vivido, amigos y compañeros de batalla que seguramente están en el estómago de un jodido titán. Bajaste la cabeza, sintiéndote terrible.

-¿Lo comprendes?...- Pasó casi un minuto antes de que asintieras con la cabeza y tratar de articular palabra, pero tus cuerdas vocales no trasmitían ningún sonido, estabas paralizada y procesando aun todo lo que te había dicho y hecho sentir en ese corto momento.

-L-le pido disculpas Capitán Levi… yo…-Buscaste las fuerzas para hablarle y tragaste duro, sintiendo como la saliva pasaba por tu garganta como si fuese un alambre de púas, desgarrándola toda. –¿Puedo retirarme?

–¿Retirarte? Ya te lo dije, no has hecho ni la mitad del trabajo, vuelve a empezar…- Se alejó de ti y dio media vuelta para irse de la habitación… pero antes de cruzar la puerta giro un poco su cabeza y te miró. –ya sabes que al salir a las expediciones, esto no se torna un juego… verás amigos y compañeros morir.-

Te quedaste parada aun con tu espalda pegada a la pared, con tu mirada en la puerta donde aquel hombre se había marchado. Si bien sabias que era un maldito enano malhumorado pero también te ponías a pensar qué clase de oscuros recuerdos ha de tener guardados, quizá eso podría ser la causa de su comportamiento. Suspiraste y posaste tu frente en la punta de la escoba sintiéndote aliviada. Dejando por fin ir el aire que se había acumulado en tus pulmones por lo tensa que te sentías.

-Oh! _._._._._._. ¿Estás bien? –subiste tu mirada al escuchar una voz y la reconocías, era Petra que recién había llegado de los establos, seguramente, pues a juzgar por su apariencia y los restos de paja que se encontraban en su capa, se podría decir que estabas en lo correcto. Se había asomado por la puerta, también con una escoba y se podía ver en su rostro una mirada preocupada.

–Eh?... ah… si… –agitaste tu cabeza de izquierda a derecha en un intento de borrar tus pensamientos.

–esto… escuche al Capitán Levi gritar y pensé que…–

–Oh Petra, no te preocupes… no ha ocurrido nada ¿vale? Será mejor que continúes con la limpieza si no quieres terminar igual que yo… –Mostraste una sonrisa y pudiste ver como Petra se relajaba.

–El Heichou puede llegar a ser una persona intimidante, lo sé, por la poca historia que se dé él, sé que ha sufrido mucho para tener tal carácter, pero sé que tiene buen corazón –Ladeaste tu cabeza intentando comprender cómo alguien podría pensar así de él. La mayoría de los que conoces no hacen más que insultarle y al mismo tiempo decir lo bueno y fuerte que es… A ti la verdad no te parecía nadie especial, era fuerte, claro, lo reconocías pero a tus ojos era un soldado más, uno como ustedes aunque con poca más experiencia realizada.

* * *

–_._._._._._... ¡Oi! Despierta… –Frunciste el ceño y parpadeaste un par de veces dejando entrar un poco de luz lunar a tus ojos, te sentías tan cansada que simplemente no te querías levantar y abrir tus ojos y mirar a la persona frente a ti, creíste que por fin ibas a poder descansar un poco pues paste casi por completo la noche sin pegar ojo.

–¿Qué pasa?... Déjame tranquila, vete a joderle a alguien más…–Te giraste en la cama, dándole la espalda a la persona que te hablaba.

–Joder _._._._._. ¡Qué despiertes! –

La voz se te hacia muy familiar. Asimilaste por un par de segundos de quien se trataba y abriste los ojos de par en par. Te levantaste de un salto de la cama, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al piso. Tu cabello parecía masticado por un maldito camello y de tu boca salía un hilo de baba. "Mierda Levi" pensaste y te avergonzaste por la estupidez que acababa de suceder. Él te miro igual de tranquilo, se fue al closet y saco tu uniforme junto con las correas tirándotela a su vez en tu cara.

–¿Qué demonios le pasa?... – soltaste un gemido, alejaste bruscamente las ropas y te levantaste del piso con el ceño fruncido.

-tch… idiota, cámbiate de una vez… estamos listos para salir.

–Espere…. ¿Salir?... pero a donde… –te quedaste callada por un segundo y sonreíste al hacerte una idea, caminando coquetamente hacia él –vaya Heichou… al final va a dejarse de mariconadas e ir directamente… no pensé que tenía estos gustos –quedaste en frente de él y jugaste con tu dedo índice con su capa verde, sonriéndole y parándote en una pose muy exagerada que no quedaba nada bien en ti. Levi te miro dándote una mirada de "que mierdas está diciendo" y agarrando tu capa verde del respaldo de la silla te la aventó a la cara.

–No, mocosa… iremos a una expedición…

–¿una expedición? ¿Ahora? Heichou pero si es de noche –Lo miraste extrañada mientras ponías tus ropas sin importarte los más mínimo que él estuviese ahí, cepillaste tu cabello y lo pusiste en una coleta, después de hacerlo caminaste unos pasos para ponerte junto a él –¿Sabe lo peligroso que es salir de noche?, no podríamos saber si vendría algún titán por algún lado…–

–Son ordenes de Erwin… no tenemos otra opción. –saco su mirada de ti y cruzó sus brazos mostrando una mirada seria… él también estaba preocupado, lo veías en sus ojos y podías notar como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. Tendrían mucho peligro si saldrían a estas horas del día sin ninguna luz que les pudiera iluminar el camino y obtener más que solo la luz tenue de la luna como ayuda.

–Pero… –tus palabras fueron calladas pues él había tomado la palabra.

–Solo has lo que te ordenan, saldremos en un par de minutos… mantén tu equipo de maniobras bien puesto ._._._._._._._- cerro sus ojos, pensando en tal vez en ¿qué es lo que Erwin estaba planeando?. ¿Qué sabia él? ¿Porque los hace salir en una expedición justo ahora?… te quedaste fijamente mirándolo a tal grado que no te diste cuenta cuando es que él te estaba hablando.

–Oi!... en serio eres estúpida… - miraste a su mano donde él estaba señalando y te fijaste como tus correas estaban mal abrochadas "Mierda" te quedaste mirando a tu cuerpo y pensando cómo pudiste ser tan tonta, estabas a punto de acomodar tus correas cuando Levi se acercó a ti y desato tus correas poniéndolas en el sitio correcto quitando las que estaban en tus brazos poniéndolas en tus piernas donde se supone que deberían estar, quitando también la de tu cintura y enrollándola encima de tus pechos, te pusiste un poco roja en ese momento ¿cómo podía tomárselo tan tranquilo?

–H-Heichou… y-yo puedo sola… -pusiste tus manos en sus brazos en un intento de detenerlo pero él se resistía diciendo…

-tch~ ¿en serio lo dices? Incluso tienes puestas las botas al revés, es un milagro que no hayas puesto tus pantalón y camisa mal, sino tendría que hacerlo yo mismo- dicho esto, terminó de abrochar la correa de tu cadera empujándote y dejándote sentada en la cama. Tomó una bota en sus manos y la jalo sacándola de tu pie al igual que la otra.

-Creo que eso sería un problema, sería acoso sexual, ¿no lo cree?…-Reíste bajito recibiendo un golpe en la barbilla por parte de la cabeza de Levi al levantarse, ya había terminado de poner tus botas a cómo debían estar –¡auch! Eso duele Heichou~

-bien, termina lo que tengas que hacer y baja, nos iremos en minutos, es una orden –se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la puerta, en lo que él se iba bajaste tu cabeza y pusiste una mano en tu pecho apretando la ropa en un puño, sentías como una presión se iba haciendo dolorosa y como tu estomago se iba achicando. Algo andaba mal, ya lo presentías.

-Heichou… tenga cuidado, por favor.-susurraste.

-hasta que por fin bajaste ._._._._._. –Peyton Honey un chico un poco mayor que tú, tan solo por dos años de diferencia, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta principal, traía consigo una ramilla de árbol en su boca, masticándola con las muelas como si fuese tabaco. Era un chico un tanto molesto, pero maduro e inteligente, llevabas tiempo ya de conocerle y habían conseguido una relación amistosa muy fuerte. Él era como si fuese tu hermano mayor, te daba consejos cada vez que podía aunque eran un tanto estúpidos y no sirvieran de nada, pero eso lo apreciabas. Se habían conocido en el Distrito trost, el pueblo situado en las afueras de la muralla rose al sur. Eran compañeros de aventura junto con otros dos chicos y una chica: Steven frost, Christina Marcinkow y David Levinson, pero ellos habían fallecido gracias a las expediciones, habían entrado un año antes que ustedes pero no duraron mucho tiempo, tratando de proteger a compañeros. Por lo menos sabías que habían muerto como héroes y no simples basuras, así que solo habían quedado Peyton y tú, los dos cuidándose uno del otro.

-sí, buenos días a ti también, Peyton… -bajabas apenas las escaleras. Caminaste tranquilamente hacia la puerta principal para que luego recibieras un golpe en la cabeza por parte del chico.

-Despierta, estúpida… ¿a dónde crees que vas?-

-oye!... ¿qué te sucede? – volteaste a verlo observando como ponía sus brazos cruzados y su mirada fija a la tuya, mandaste tus manos a la cabeza para curar el golpe y lo recordaste, su saludo de buenos días. Sonreíste bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza, ¿Qué ibas a hacer con este chico?

-lo siento pey… dale…- pusiste la mano para que él te la tomara, como comúnmente empezaba su saludo diario pero en lugar de eso la entrelazo contigo tomando tus manos y acercando su cabeza para besar tu frente.

-._._._._._._, esta no será una expedición como muchas otras, si hoy morimos no quiero hacer el mismo saludo de mierda tratándote como un chico… eres como mi hermana pequeña, impulsiva y testaruda- joder… ¿Por qué te decía eso? Eso no hacía más que ponerte aún más nerviosa, tu estómago se contrajo en un dolor desagradable, sintiendo nauseas.

-Pey… ¿por qué me dices eso?, no moriremos… estaremos bien, te lo aseguro. –trataste de sonreír hacia él pero insegura, no sabías lo que podía pasar una vez que salieran del muro, iba a haber bastante peligro en todas las direcciones por la falta de luz.

-solo cuídate… -te abrazó en solo un momento cuando escucharon pasos del interior de la habitación continua, se alejaron y caminaron fuera del lugar hacia los establos. Sus caballos se encontraban en el fondo, siendo los únicos que faltaban de alistar.

-Pey... ¿No te sientes un poco nervioso por salir de noche?... –Tomas a tu caballo con la cabezada y lo atas en un sitio seguro, como en una anilla o un poste suficientemente fuerte para que no se rompa. Lo cepillas un poco antes de empezar a vestirlo actuando siempre con movimientos suaves y enseñándole lo que le ibas a poner.  
-…- paso un minuto en silencio. No quería contestar a eso, sabría qué te pondrías aún más preocupada de lo que ya te notabas, podría darte una excusa pero nunca podría mentirte tampoco, jamás lo haría. –sí, estoy nervioso…- fue lo único que dijo, no te miro en cuanto respondió ni tampoco mostró ninguna otra expresión. Terminó de atar a su caballo y te dio la espalda caminando hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de expedición ya lista para cabalgar.

Terminaste de amarrar la montura a tu caballo y lo tomaste de la correa para hacer que te siguiera junto con el demás equipo, poniéndote detrás del caballo donde iría Levi Heichou.

Al momento de intentar recostarte un poco en tu caballo sintiendo aun los ojos pesados por el sueño te sobresaltas al escuchar un estruendoso sonido por parte de una puerta cerrándose fuerte detrás de ustedes. Levi salía de ahí a toda prisa y con el ceño fruncido, en realidad que se miraba molesto, muy molesto. Nadie se atrevía a hablar y todos se retiraban por el camino por donde Levi estaba dirigiéndose, llegando hasta su caballo para hacer nada más que subirse y quedar en silencio.

* * *

La topa de operaciones especiales se dirigía hacia el norte con mucha cautela, ya habían salido del muro María hace algunos minutos a hacer la peligrosa expedición. Tú te mantenías al paso del capitán y mandabas tu vista a todas direcciones. Si lo que tenías muy bien por habilidad era mirar rápidamente en todas direcciones y sentir cuando se venía el peligro. Con una mano revisabas por todo el camino si tu equipo de maniobras estaba bien sujetado a ti, observando al mismo tiempo al de los demás a los que tenías a la vista si los tenían bien sujetos.

-atravesaremos el bosque…- hablo Levi a toda la tropa

-Heichou?...

-Erwin ha dicho que miró hace algún dé tiempo en una expedición antigua a un titán quizá inteligente… -se quedó solo un par de segundos en silencio para continuar –pero aún no sabemos si aún se encuentra ahí…-

Ya se estaba acercando al bosque de árboles gigantes. Cabalgaron con rapidez hacia ese lugar y prendieron solo una pequeña luz en una esfera.

* * *

-¡Mantengan los ojos abiertos de ese lado! - apuntaba con el dedo índice una mano firme. Observaste como parte de la tropa se movía del lado izquierdo junto con el capitán Levi, dándote a su vez una orden, que debías mantener viva en determinado tiempo a toda la otra parte de la tropa que te había dejado liderar.

Mandaste a tu escuadrón al lado contrario que el capitán Levi te había ordenado, señalando con tu brazo al lugar donde deberían de ir, escondiéndose entre el bosque y los gigantescos arboles dejándote fuera de la vista del Capitán. Tu preocupación se hallaba en tus ojos y es que antes de salir de las murallas una presión en el pecho estaba matándote, definitivamente sentías que algo andaba mal. Con sus caballos seguían a toda prisa con tal de seguirle el paso al otro escuadrón estando atentos a cualquier señal que podrían mandarles.

Perseguían a un titán, inteligente a su parecer, ya que corría con cierta similitud a un humano. El escuadrón de Levi lo perseguían aún más de cerca con tal de poder capturarlo mientas que la parte de tu escuadrón vigilaban por detrás, los lados y al frente para que ningún otro titán interfiriera con la captura del "titán inteligente". No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando una pistola de bengala de color rojo fue disparada al aire.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda."

-._._._._._._ esa es la señal de que la formación de Levi Heichou está en peligro! - Maldijiste hacia tus adentros, eso lo sabias perfectamente y se lo hiciste saber gritando y girando tu cabeza con tal de poder ver detrás de ti al soldado que te había hablado, el que solo se estremeció al sentir tu fría mirada detrás de tu flequillo. Tus ojos se oscurecieron aún más al volver a mirar hacia adelante y bajar tu mirada y ordenar a tu escuadrón con voz firme que se dirigieran hacia la posición de Levi Heichou.

-¡Vayan hasta la posición del capitán Levi y muévanse con cautela, no sabemos qué es lo que ha pasado allá!-

* * *

**Y bueee~ eso es todo amiguitos –inserte voz de Bugs Bunny aquí- jaja en serio, si les gusto o no, por favor les pido dejen Reviews, así puedo entérame que hecho mal o ver que le puedo cambiar o si tienen sugerencias de cómo quieren el siguiente capítulo o simplemente láncenme tomate y mándenme a la chora…. –llora gaymente-**

**por cierto pasen por la cuenta de mi amiga, es una escritora increíble y tiene un fanfic mucho mejor que este de [LevixLector] copien el link y vallan: ( s/9948250/1/Roulette-of-Memories)**

**Gii-chan***


	2. ¿Dream or Reality?

**Primero que nada… te maldigo mari-san (¿ xDD jaja no, broma… SIENTO MUCHISIMO no haber actualizado antes, lo que pasa es que casi ya no tengo mucho tiempo libre además de que tuve unos problemillas con mi familia, pero todo bien… este capítulo se suponía que estaría publicado mucho antes pero también se me fue el internet xD así que lo siento espero que este escrito lo recompense todo :D y… en serio, en serio gracias por los reviews espero y no me fallen en los demás capítulos si es que quieren que siga con la historia… les agradezco de verdad**

Garcias a:

**Mari-san (Kurenai Lukia)**: Lo corte ahí porque quiero y puedo lel :v gracias por dejar tu review y nope, hoy no veraz que es lo que paso con la tropa xD jojojo~ y con lo de Pey-san xD no se… lo descubrirás cuando este más avanzada la historia (equis de) no quiero matarlo a los tres capítulos xD o y tal vez y no lo mate…

RPD 1: Gracias por la propaganda xD me sirvió de mucho

RPD 2: No sé cómo ha surgido esa idea pero fue divertida escribirla xD

RPD 3: Lol sí, puto cejotas… y él porque estaba tan enojado?... lo veras en el siguiente capítulo (tal vez) –risa malvada de fondo-

**Paloma12314**: amm… pues la verdad no lo sé pero te aseguro que este es 100% de mí, de mi cabeza xD tal vez hayas leído uno parecido con las ideas parecidas, pero te aseguro que no es copiado… yo no hago eso J gracias por tu review

**AnniM**: La continuare pero solo si dejan Review… así me entero si les gusta xD gracias por tu review

**Loca Bionica**: Que bueno que te ha gustado y gracias, la continuaré solo si siguen dejando review para ver si les ha gustado como va. Gracias por tu review

**Lena Silver**: digo lo mismo… lo dejo ahí porque puedo y porque quiero lol xD jaja y gracias y lo siento si tardo en actualizar… ya no tengo mucho tiempo libre –se va al rincón a llorar- aparte de que no me llegan muchas ideas tan rápido xD aun así trataré de hacerlo pronto… gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

AHOOOOORA SI! Si más, vallamos a la historia :D espero y no me maten por aun no dejarles saber qué es lo que pasó con el Heichou xD ¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío su autor es hajime isayama. Todos lo demás y algunos personajes son parte de mi historia.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje vulgar, Posible OOC (fuera de carácter), Lemon (posiblemente más adelante).

.

.

.

_La historia se basa en ocho años antes, cuando aún vivías en el Distrito trost junto con tus cuatro amigos_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_¿Sueño o realidad? (¿dream or reality?)_**

.

.

.

Era de madrugada, había lluvia y el silencio se encontraba en todos los lugares, la oscuridad, el miedo de andar solo, de ser atacado por maleantes en plena noche cuando dormían tan tranquilamente. Unas voces provenientes de una casa desolada acompañadas de unos sollozos estaban dos hombres y una niña de quizá ocho años de edad, tendida en el suelo, cansada y herida, había marcas por todo su cuerpo. Sangre, Moretones. De sus ojos caían lágrimas y de por debajo de sus manos situadas había rasguños en la madera del piso, su ropa estaba desgarrada en un intento de arrebatársela. Los hombre la miraban fijamente con sonrisas en su rostro, su mirada oscura mientras sus largos cabellos caían por sus ojos escondiéndolos, en sus manos sostenían un par de cuerdas y un par de cuchillos. Reían escupiéndole insultos, llamándole a la jovencita "perra", humillándola y pateándola en su delicado cuerpo mientras se escuchaba a la niña gemir. No les importaba en lo más mínimo que tan mal podría estar.

Se acercaron quedándose uno de ellos en cuclillas junto a la niña y estirando una mano sujetó su barbilla obligándole a que le mirara, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y rojos en signos de que podría desmayarse, su mirada era tanto vacía, sin vida y los miraba atentamente como ella podía. Los hombres aun sin dejar de sonreír estrellaron su cabeza en el piso en señal de desagrado, tan solo ella soltó un débil gemido de dolor.

-niña asquerosa… mira que dejarse tomar de este modo… me das asco… -soltó una risa y se puso en pie para patearte de nuevo el cuerpo y escupirte en él rostro.

-¿La dejaremos aquí? –hablo el otro

-¿para qué necesitaremos llevárnosla?... estará bien aquí, alguien estará buscándola… y si no es así, morirá abandonada. -dicho lo último pateo de nuevo tu delicado cuerpo haciéndote girar y quedar boca abajo por el fuerte golpe en tu espalda. Sollozaste y gemiste por el dolor que te provocaba, hundiéndote en la fría madera como si quisieras abrazarla en un intento de eliminar el dolor.

-¿Sospecharán de nosotros?... –hablo de nuevo el hombre rubio con una voz calmada observando a su compañero de cabellera castaña.

-no lo creo… estaremos lejos de aquí una vez que la encuentren en la mañana- seguía mirándote, no apartaba la mirada y parecía que tampoco parpadeaba, se habían divertido, se habían divertido tocándote y escuchando como tus gritos de dolor y desesperación salía de tu boca, rogando porque pararan.

Esos dos hombres habían tomado tu inocencia a los ocho años de edad… una niña que claramente no podría luchar contra dos hombres, que te habían sujetado tan ruda y cruelmente sin importarles en lo más mínimo que fueses una niña delicada, golpeándote una, dos, tres y demás veces para que guardases silencio. Llorabas, gemías de dolor y te retorcías cada vez que ellos dos ponían sus filosos dientes en tu carne mordiéndote como tal carne deliciosa y joven has de ser. Y mientras reían, insultándote, torturándote. Una oveja fácil para un depredador o en este caso solo dos.

No dijeron más, arrojaron las cuerdas hacia ti y dieron media vuelta para salir, llevando consigo sus cuchillos y la victoria de salir ganadores una vez más al tomar otra niña.

Hijos de Puta…

Llego la mañana, habían pasado más de 7 horas desde entonces y la lluvia ya había parado. Las calles ya estaban iluminadas gracias al sol. Te encontrabas recostada aun en el mismo sitio que esos malditos te habían dejado, no dormiste, no podías hacerlo, tu cuerpo aún estaba entumecido y adolorido, tus manos te dolían, tu cuello, tu cintura, tus piernas y tus partes más íntimas. Tratabas de mover cualquier musculo pero no respondían, tenías ganas de vomitar, de expulsar todo lo malo que habían dejado en ti. Sintiéndote asqueada y avergonzada, tus lágrimas volvieron a salir por tus ojos llenando la madera del piso con ellas.

Tragaste duro intentando de nuevo mover tus músculos pero seguían sin responder ¿Por qué?

-¡._._._._._._._.!- escuchaste tu nombre, sorprendiéndote… intentaste llamar pero ni la voz salía de tu boca.

"Estoy aquí"…. "estoy aquí"

Escuchaste una vez más ser pronunciado tu nombre y la desesperación de nuevo te invadió… ¿te encontrarían? Tomando fuerzas te levantaste con tus manos dejándote caer de nuevo en la madera, lo intentaste de nuevo volviendo a caer, estabas por desmayarte ya. Debías lograrlo, poder levantarte y llegar hacia la voz de tu amigo que te llamaba, buscándote… Volviste a levantarte poniendo más de tus fuerzas pero lo hiciste mal, cayendo de nuevo al piso y golpeándote la cabeza.

-¡._._._._._._!- De repente todo se volvió borroso y solo pudiste ver como tu amigo Steven entraba a toda prisa por la puerta de la habitación de esa casa. Todo se había hecho negro y no supiste más.

* * *

-¿Has notado los moretones y las heridas que tiene?... te dijimos claramente que no la dejaras sola Peyton!...- Steven, era el chico que más aprecio te tenía en ese tiempo, te trataba como su hermana pequeña más que solo eras su amiga.

Peyton tan solo aparto la mirada de su amigo, pasando ahora en cada uno de los que se encontraban en la habitación mirando primero a Christina, luego a David y después a ti, frunciendo el ceño mirando tan solo las heridas que se encontraban en tu rostro.

-Yo sé que._._._._._._. no es de tu agrado… ¿Pero podrías pensar en el miedo que sintió al estar en esa situación?... y es tu culpa por dejarla sola en un sitio como ese, sabes la infinidad de cosas que pasan en ese lugar- elevo más su voz mostrándose superior a todos pero más a Peyton al quien solo quería intimidad, en cambio Peyton se enojaba más, no sabía porque le tenían tanto aprecio a esa niña que recién habían conocido hacía apenas unos meses, no tenía nada en especial más que solo era una cara bonita.

Se mantuvo callado por unos segundos al igual que los otros observando detenidamente hacia Peyton que mantenía la mirada baja hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos y asimilando la situación en que estaba. Tú te habías vuelto en ese momento parte de su responsabilidad, y tan solo tenía que acompañarte hasta tu vieja casa que no quedaba ni muy lejos pero que tenía que pasar por unos barrios de mucho peligro.

Christina, quien estaba al pie de la cama en donde yacías inconsciente te miraba también con ojos de culpa, tenía entendido que Peyton no le caías ni en la punta de la lengua y haría algo estúpido, pero jamás imaginó que sería aún más estúpido dejándote sola en el camino.

-No le regañes más, Steven… todos tenemos parte de esa culpa- Christina levanta la mirada poniéndola en Steven y levantándose de la cama caminó un par de pasos hasta su amigo, poniendo una mano en su hombro y apretándolo levemente. –Lo sabes muy bien…-

Steven giro su cabeza hacia su hombro y chasqueo su lengua. Ella tenía razón, él también tenía la responsabilidad y él mismo había dicho que te protegería. Pero no lo hizo, te había descuidado, dejando toda su confianza a Peyton quien no tenía la intención de protegerte ni en lo más mínimo, dejándote a tú suerte. Cerró sus ojos y con un brusco movimiento alejo su hombro de la mano de Christina alejándose de ellos y sentándose en la silla que estaba junto en la cama donde estabas inconsciente. Se sentó descansando sus codos en sus piernas y cruzando sus dedos poniéndolos en su frente.

-Yo no quería que esto le pasara…- Hablo por fin Peyton, bajando la mirada al piso y apretando sus puños junto con su pantalón de cada lado de su cuerpo –tan solo quería que aprendiera a vivir por su cuenta y no depender de nosotros como siempre…-

-y así es tu forma de enseñarle…- Peyton al igual que Christina asomó la mirada hacia su otro amigo David. Este estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Mantenía su mirada seria como era costumbre y su boca se dibujaba en una tensa y línea dura, muy que pocas veces se le escuchaba hablar.

-Es tan solo una niña, tú también eres un niño pero por lo menos sabes cómo defenderte… en cambio._._._._._. Apenas está empezando-

-Lo siento…

-Disculparte no será suficiente…- hablo al segundo Steven alzando un poco la voz de nuevo. Sus manos ahora sostenían tan solo el dedo meñique de una de tus manos y lo apretaba levemente sin hacerle ningún daño. La habitación se tornó de nuevo en silencio incomodando de nuevo a Peyton quien con su mirada buscaba alguna salida. Buscando que decir, para que sus amigos le perdonaran.

Un quejido proveniente de la cama atrajo la atención a todos.

-¡Está despertando…!- se acercaron rápidamente abriendo sus ojos un poco por la sorpresa.

Abriste los ojos parpadeando unas cuantas veces por la luz del sol que pegaba en tu rostro, tu boca estaba seca y tenías unas inmensas ganas de pasar algo frio por tu garganta, giraste tu cabeza un poco y pudiste ver a Steven que te hablaba, notaste como su boca se movía y pronunciaba palabras pero no podías escucharle. Pasaste tu mirada de Steven a Christina quien te miraba preocupada y aliviada, viste como se hincaba junto a tu cama y sostenía tu mano apretándola fuertemente.

-A… Agua…

-David… trae un poco- Dijo Steven. David sin pensárselo dos veces salió disparado fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta ruidosamente detrás de sí.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿sabes en dónde estás? –frunciste un poco el ceño notando como ahora fluía un poco de sonido a tus oídos. No dijiste nada, te quedaste callada y trataste de levantarte sintiendo de repente un dolor en tu espalda que te obligo volver a la cama alarmando a todos. Te sujetaron de los hombros y te recostaron lentamente.

-No te muevas, parece que ese hijo de puta te dio muy duro…

¿Ese?... Ah, sí… se refería a esos dos hombres, cerraste tus ojos un momento ignorando sus palabras y comenzaste a llorar silenciosamente sin siquiera quererlo, una mano se posó en tu mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar, limpiando tus lágrimas, "Steven". Tú cuerpo dolía aun y se sentía terriblemente cansado y entumecido, querías levantarte, poder caminar tan solo un momento y sentir la fría madera bajo tus pies y el aire rozar tú cuerpo. Abriste los ojos mirando ahora a Peyton y le sonreíste tristemente. No le echarías la culpa y harías que tampoco ninguno de tus amigos lo hicieran.

-Lo siento mucho…._._._._._._. – Peyton se había acercado hacia ti, con la mirada baja arrepentido y notaste como sus ojos comenzaron aguarse… ladeaste tu cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y lentamente apartaste tu mano de la que Christina sostenía y la levantaste hasta Peyton. Negaste con la cabeza y sujetaste su camisa levemente acercándolo a ti haciendo que él se hincara junto a ti mirándote ahora a los ojos –Lo siento…

La puerta se había abierto, dejando entrar a David que sostenía una jarra y un vaso con agua caminando serio como siempre hacia ti. Steven y Christina que miraban atentos a Peyton voltearon a ver ahora a David.

-Levántate con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?-

Asentiste y lento descansaste tus codos en la amplia cama haciendo una mueca un poco por el dolor de tu espalda, estaba realmente jodida por los latigazos y golpes que esos malditos te habían dado. Sirvieron un poco de agua en el vaso y David sentándose al lado de ti te ayudo a sostenerte para que pudieras beber. Tomaste el vaso con tus manos y relamiste tus labios saboreándote por lo bien que se miraba el agua. Suspiraste. Aah… que bien era sentir algo frio en tu cuerpo, bebiste un poco sintiendo como ahora era calmada tu sed y cerraste tus ojos de nuevo un momento disfrutando de la sensación.

-._._._._._. Perdóname que te pregunte… pero… –Steven había hablado, atrapando tu atención y haciéndote abrir los ojos y mirarle, notaste como sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza que sus puños estaban ejerciendo, parece que está enojado ¿habías hecho algo malo? – ¿reconociste el rostro de ese cabrón?

Negaste con la cabeza de nuevo y bajaste tú mirada hacia el vaso que ahora sostenías con tus dos manos acariciando el borde lentamente y mojándote los dedos con los restos del agua.

-No… no…- parpadeaste una vez y tu ojos volvieron a perder el brillo que mantenías una vez que miraste a Peyton -No era solo uno…

Los demás palidecieron ¿no era solo uno? ¿Entonces cuantos? ¿Y si había sido una pandilla de viejos asquerosos? NO… NO… NO. Steven quien se le notaba más el coraje golpeo la cama con su puño haciéndote saltar un poco por la sorpresa.

Te quedaste un minuto callada y apartando una de tus manos del vaso acariciaste los cabellos negros de Steven quien se vio sorprendido por tal afecto. Levantó su mirada hacia ti, mostrándose dolido, culpable de tal fechoría

-Fueron solo dos…

-Mataré a esos hijos de puta…

* * *

-¿Cómo ha estado?

-No muy bien… ha pasado una semana desde que la vi comer- con el ceño fruncido Steven se acercó a la cama en donde estabas dormida, tan solo para pasar el reverso de su mano en tu mejilla suavemente. No se había apartado de ti ni un solo minuto, estaba atento a todo lo que pudieras necesitar haciéndote favores, hablándole a Christina para que pudiera ayudarte a bañar estando él en todo momento, cuidando de ustedes incluso fuera de la misma puerta del baño, eso era gracioso y sonreías siempre que se negaba a dejarte sola. Este chico te había agradado desde la primera vez que te encontró dormida en un sucio callejón tan solo con un vestido y unos zapatos descuidados. Te dio un hogar y una pequeña familia con quien contar, aunque esa familia fueran solo esos chicos.

– ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto con los hombres que le hicieron eso? –David, quien estaba recargado en la pared cerca de una ventana miraba sereno a Steven, con sus brazos cruzados.

– ¿No lo escuchaste antes?... –Después de retirar su mano de tu mejilla sus ojos se tornaron en marrón oscuro intenso, mostrando deseo de venganza de querer matar a sangre fría, tan cruel y dolorosamente. Sin darse cuenta, su rostro ya formaba una sonrisa macabra, dejando ver sus dientes. Parecía no estar consciente de sí mismo pues no escuchaba a David que le hablaba… o más bien que casi le gritaba. Después de que David lo sacudiera un poco de los hombros Steven reacciono, parpadeando varias veces y borrando su sonrisa del rostro.

-No estarás pensando… en verdad… - Levantó una de sus cejas mostrándose sorprendido –No, Steven… no participare en esto. –Dándose media vuelta, caminó en dirección hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar hasta ella volvió a darse la vuelta pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

-solo así daremos venganza, David. –Le dice mientras lo sigue con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño –tú lo sabes… ¿es que acaso no te sientes también afectado con lo que le pasó a._._._._._._? Demonios, ¡es solo una niña! –pone su mano en un puño golpeando al aire como si de una mesa se tratara. Su voz no es elevada pero la furia se le nota en el susurro de su voz, no quería despertarte.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy… pero, Steven… esa no es la manera… no mataré a nadie, yo no lo haré, no cuentes conmigo para eso. –Frunciendo también su ceño se acerca a Steven, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo, fulminándolo con la mirada. La seriedad de su cara se había ido dejando ver a un David furioso y alarmado. –Piénsalo Steven, no quiero participar en algo que marcó nuestras vidas desde hace tiempo… lo discutiremos luego… - Se detiene relajando su mano y soltando un "tch" de su boca y se aleja saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Abres tus ojos y sabes que algo va mal sintiendo la pesadez del ambiente. Steven estaba parado en medio de la habitación con la mirada hacia la puerta, su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula se mostraba tensa y dura, gira la cabeza hacia ti y se relaja, sonriéndote tiernamente. Camina, sentándose en tu cama y tomando una de tus manos.

-¿te he despertado? –niegas con la cabeza sonriendo levemente hacia él y agachando la cabeza. –no bajes tu mirada… quiero ver tus ojos… -Tomando tu barbilla con el dedo pulgar e índice levanta tu cabeza hasta dejar ver tus ojos. Lo miras y sientes esa necesidad de abrazarle, pero te da miedo… a que él te rechace diciendo algo como "no me toques" o "me das asco" desde aquella vez, desde hace una semana te sentías muy diferente y no dejabas de pensar en ello, no querías dejar tu habitación porque pensabas que esos malditos estarían esperándote fuera de esa puerta…

Y como si él hubiera adivinado todo lo que sentías en ese momento respondió

-No tienes por qué tener miedo… -intentas agachar tu cabeza pero él se resiste, inmovilizándola haciendo que le mires por la fuerza -Nuestra gloria más grande no consiste en no haberse caído nunca o el estar encerraos en estos muros como prisioneros, sino en haberse levantado después de cada caída… Recuerda estas palabras y se fuerte, sé que lo eres y podrás con ello, vuelve a ser la misma niña fastidiosa de antes –suelta una risita- …atenta a todo y animándonos en cada momento… piensa en tu sueño… el de vivir sin muros, sin titanes y conocer todo aquello prohibido, vive y sé feliz… junto con nosotros.

Sonríes y asientes con la cabeza pensando en cómo él tiene razón… tu sueño, el que deseabas con todo, se te había esfumado dejando tan solo el dolor y el miedo, remplazándolo.

-Tengo hambre…

Él frunce el ceño ante tu cambio repentino de tema pestañeando un par de veces ante tu tono entusiasmado, su rostro se vuelve una sonrisa y rápidamente se levanta y se dirige a la cocina dejándote antes un aviso de "ahora vuelvo"

Si bien habías pensado mucho en todo lo que te había sucedido, no habías dejado de pensar tampoco en dejarte vencer, pero, sentías que algo te detenía algo que esos hombre te habían quitado ¿la tranquilidad? Podría ser, pero tal vez sea el hecho de que no podrías entregarle completamente tu amor al hombre del que alguna vez te enamorarías…

.

**~TIEMPO ACTUAL~**

**.**

-Ustedes basuras, ¿qué hacen descansando? Levanten su sucio trasero si no quieren tener una linda marca de bota en su cara… -

.

.

_No podías entregarle todo tu amor del hombre que te enamoraste…_

_._

"_**LEVI"**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**BUENO ESO ES TODO :3 OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO... ME ENCANTÓ ESCRIBIRLO AUNQUE HAYA SIDO UN POCO DIFICIL JEJE ... EN FIN, POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTÓ O NO DEJEN REVIEWS SOLO ASÍ CONTINUARÉ CON LA HISTORIA, NECESITO DE SUS OPINIONES TODO LO QUE CREAN QUE ES MEJOR PARA MI FIC... SERIA DE MUCHA AYUDA DE VERDAD Y COMPARTANLO, PLATIQUEN DE EL A SUS AMIG S LOC S POR EL ENANO (EQUIS DE) JAJAJA AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAN LEÍDO HASTA EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO ...CREO QUE ACTUALIZARE PRONTO ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN... GRACIAS POR TODO CHAO :3**_

_**PD: ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN MAYÚSCULAS PORQUE ASÍ SE VE MÁS CAGUAI XDDD**_

_**Gii-chan***_


	3. El valor de un soldado

**Seguro querrán matarme TuT lo sé, dije que tal vez actualizaba pronto pero han pasado dos jodidas semanas… y me disculpo por eso… es solo que no me llegó la inspiración tenía todas las ideas de cómo iba a pasar todo pero nomas y no sabía cómo describirlas …me disculpo de nuevo. Mátenme si quieren o díganle a Mari-san (kurenai Lukia) las formas en que quieren que ella me torture –estará contenta lo se e_e-**

**Y pasando a otra cosa… sé que hay personas que me tachan de copiona, pero de verdad esto no es nada copiado, seguro lo dirán porque también estoy haciendo un Levi por lector pero si leyeron en el primer capítulo en "la zona de la autora" entenderán, esto lo estoy escribiendo por un jodido reto que hice con Mari-san xD solo por estarle molestando a cada rato. También hubo una persona que me dijo que si habría Lemon… pues sí, también lo habrá pero no va a ser tan rápido… esperen por favor a que el fic avance más. Pero bueno, pasemos a la propaganda que también le hago a mi amiga mari-san (aunque se me paso decirlo en el segundo capítulo (Lo siento Marria)**

_Como todos saben ya (pues la mayoría o todas, son seguidoras de Marria) ella tiene un fic LevixLector es hermosamente hermoso (¿) y le ayudarían realmente a pasarse a leer y llenarla de reviews mas de los que ya tiene xD por favor, lean, compartan y emociónense por su increíble historia  s/9948250/1/Roulette-of-Memories_

**Por cierto, casi se me pasaba, bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras :3**

**Ahora si… gracias a:**

**Marria (Kurenai Lukia)**

**Paloma12314**

**Kazy Tailea**

**Lena Silver**

**koisshi saotome**

**DreamGirl**

**Me han gustado sus reviews xD muchísimas gracias y sigan comentando.**

**Ahora estando (creo yo) todo aclarado vayamos al capítulo laaaargo**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de _**Hajime Isayama**_ algunos personajes y la historia son míos

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar, violencia, Posible OOC Y un capítulo largo! (¿)

* * *

.

.

.

_"El valor de un soldado"_

.

.

.

**~DOS HORAS Y MEDIA ANTES~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Sabes qué mierda me estas pidiendo Erwin?... ¿crees que cumpliría una maldita orden como esa? –Los orbes grises se posaron en el hombre rubio sin apartar la mirada durante unos varios minutos, mostrando cólera, su ceño fruncido y sus dientes apretados dejando tan solo de ver los de enfrente, sus manos estaban en el escritorio del despacho de Erwin y sus hombros estaban tensos por la presión que ejercía. Hacia varios minutos atrás después de que saliera de la habitación de._._._._._. Hanji Zoe se lo había encontrado por casualidad dejándole un aviso de que Erwin lo estaba esperando en su despacho, así que fue para luego encontrarse con eso… con esa maldita orden.

-Nuestro trabajo es encontrar una debilidad en el enemigo, los titanes, descubrir nuevas formas de cómo vencerlos para el bien de la humanidad… harás lo que yo te ordene como tú comandante. –sentado en su silla miraba directo a Levi con sus dedos entrelazados y sus codos puestos en el escritorio, era tan serio y se le mostraba tan firme la voz, ya tenía la decisión y no habría forma de cambiarla, así era Erwin.

-tch… - después de chasquear la lengua giro su cabeza apartando la mirada de Erwin, molesto por tal orden. Él sabía que debía cumplir, estaba en su trato, no podía negarse aun si fuera una de las más crueles ordenes, poniendo también su vida en riesgo y la de sus soldados incluso de sus malditos animales, los caballos. Se giró en su mismo lugar dándole la espalda al rubio, sacudió su ropa y al dar un paso para salir del despacho se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo a Erwin.

-Si sacamos algo de ese titán, algo que pueda beneficiarnos, cancelare el trato entre tú y yo y cualquiera que involucre a la legión – Su mirada aún estaba fija en el moreno, sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas, no había cambiado de posición en su lugar, parecía un maldito maniquíes incluso, daba escalofríos. Levi aun sin girarse, frunció el ceño al escucharlo, se había mostrado sorprendido, claro, pero no lo demostraría. No dijo nada, caminó a toda prisa y salió del despacho. Después de haberse alejado lo suficiente se paró en el comedor y cerro sus puños golpeando la mesa junto a él con fuerza, sus dientes estaban apretados, sus ojos cerrados y soltó una maldición antes de volver a golpear la mesa. Erwin era un maldito hijo de puta cuando quería. Le había dado la opción de ser libre, alejarse de sus garras a un precio y muy caro. Pagar con la vida de sus subordinados, tan solo para conseguir un poco de información que no estaba ni siquiera seguro de que fuera a valer la pena.

Las voces de todos los soldados ya se escuchaban desde afuera, platicando, bromeando, algunos e incluso se les podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz. Levi se puso a pensar el cómo sería capaz de entregar esas vidas el mismo a esos malditos y sucios titanes. Pateo una silla que estaba a un lado de él. "MALDICIÓN" pensó y volvió a golpear la mesa con sus puños para luego aventarla y dejarla volteada en el suelo. No le importó que haya dejado eso desordenado, ni siquiera pensó mucho en ello, solo salió por la puerta, abriéndola hasta que ya no se podía más y la dejo cerrarse tan fuerte que resonó en todo el lugar. Todo estaba en silencio, los soldados habían dejado de hablar y solo lo miraban a él. "tch" mentalmente chasqueo la lengua mirando a todos sus soldados, mirando a todos los jóvenes, a todas las mujeres, a sus subordinados más leales y fuertes.

Subió a su caballo y se quedó quieto con su vista al frente, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, molestos, parecían sacar fuego. Auruo, Petra, Erd, Hanji quienes estaban junto a él también lo miraban preocupados ¿Qué había pasado adentro? Tú, quién estaba detrás de él pudiste notar como su cuerpo estaba tenso, escuchabas como respiraba pesado, sus hombros subían y bajaban de acuerdo a su respiración y pudiste notar como giraba un poco su cuello, tronándoselo para luego masajeárselo con una mano "debe estar cansado" pensaste y ¿cómo no?, era de madrugada, toda la maldita ciudad ha de estar durmiendo, en sus camas, cálidos y despreocupados. Giraste tu cabeza hacia atrás donde estaba Peyton y solo lo vise encoger sus hombros y sacudir su cabeza diciendo que no. Nadie entendía él porque el capitán había salido tan enojado y tenso, no quisiste pensar en ello, llevabas ya tiempo de conocerlo y sabias que si no fuera una cosa importante no se pondría así.

-Soldados, escuchen. – Erwin quien había salido por la puerta que minutos antes había salido Levi se paró justo en el centro de todos los soldados atrayendo la atención de todos –No cambiaremos mucho de la formación, ya saben cómo es la dinámica, en cuanto miren a un titán en determinada distancia disparan una bengala de color rojo en la misma dirección de donde provenga el titán, las demás unidades confirmaran el color hasta que sea recibido en el centro. Cuando la unidad de comando capte el mensaje, disparará una bengala verde en dirección donde deben proceder.-

-Comandante, si me permite hacerle una pregunta… ¿por qué el salir de noche? Es aún más peligroso. -Hablaste luego que Erwin se calló un momento mirándote ahora todos con interés. Muchos se han de haber preguntado eso.

Mirándote ahora, respondió -Su líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe descubrió que algunos de los titanes no pueden moverse durante la noche, otros demasiado lentos, aun así no conocemos las razas de todos los titanes, deben estar atentos- al decirte esto paso su mirada al moreno –Levi… - no obtuvo respuesta –Levi…- de nuevo nada, pero prosiguió –Tu escuadrón se dividirá en dos, tú ya sabes el resto- volviste a mirar a Levi y lo que te extrañó fue que sus nudillos estaban blancos al apretar tan fuerte la correa del caballo, algo andaba mal y volviste a sentir la presión en tu pecho, hundiéndote.

-Bien… sus superiores ya les han explicado, ya saben a lo que perseguimos…Una última cosa… tengan siempre las alas de la libertad en su mano…. Buena suerte, soldados-

Al decir esto último todos los soldados hicieron el saludo militar respondiendo un "gracias comandante" y subieron a sus caballos un poco motivados pero a la vez preocupados. Después de que todos se pusieran en sus posiciones anduvieron silenciosamente para no hacer mucho escándalo y despertar a las personas que ya dormían, se mantuvieron calmados, ninguno hablaba y nada más miraban al frente. Mientras tú mantenías la mirada en todos los soldados te preocupabas aún más, notabas como bostezaban y cerraban sus ojos de vez en cuando, sintiéndose cansados. El pánico te invadió un poco y tragaste saliva bajando tu cabeza y mirando el cabello de tu caballo "mierda" dijiste mentalmente ¿Cómo podrían mantener sus fuerzas si los mandaba a una expedición tan temprano, en plena noche, simplemente no podían esperar hasta mañana? Dejaste de pensar al escuchar la voz de Erwin decir que abrieran las puertas. Tragaste saliva de nuevo, ya iba a comenzar.

-¡Soldados, avancen! –picaste las costillas de tu caballo al igual que todos haciendo que el animal relinchara y comenzara a correr. Joder, esta vez será una muy diferente a otras veces.

**.**

**.**

**~DESPUÉS DE DOS HORAS Y MEDIA~**

**.**

**.**

Mientras se adentraban al bosque mirabas cómo desde lejos los demás unidades se esfumaban, sacándolos de tu vista, el comandante Erwin simpe tenía un plan al pie del cañón, Sin importarle más nada, tan solo el conseguir el objetivo principal.

-._._._._._._. Mantendrás al mando a la mitad del escuadrón, Auruo, Erd, Petra… quédense con ella. Gunta, Peyton, Aki… vendrán conmigo –Sin apartar la mirada del camino Levi apunto hacía el lado derecho en dirección hacia ustedes donde deberían de marchar -¡Mantengan los ojos abiertos de ese lado!-

Miraste a Levi y asentiste al mismo tiempo que todos, mandando a tu equipo del lado contrario que Levi se estaba dirigiendo. El titán, para muy sorpresa suya se encontró en la dirección que ustedes iban, mera casualidad o no el comandante Erwin ya debería saber en qué lado estaría. Levi y la mitad de su escuadrón ya se iban escondiendo entre los arboles gigantescos alejándose de la vista de todos, volviste a preocuparte ¿mierda, porque tenía que pasar esto?

La otra mitad se encontraba con Levi como antes había sido mencionado, su equipo pasaba de árbol en árbol siguiendo el paso del titán un poco apresurados de lo normal, acercándose cada vez más hasta que pudieron divisar a otros dos titanes junto a él.

-mierda, son aberrantes, persiguen al maldito titán inteligente… ¡Aki, Gunta, vamos hacía ellos! Peyton, guía a los caballos en línea recta, si el titán se desvía hacía algún lado, síguenos… –La chica que respondía al nombre de Aki se elevó primero por los aires presionando sus gatillos, disparándose los ganchos a su vez quedando atrapados en los troncos y trepándose de árbol en árbol acercándose hacia los titanes, Gunta y Levi, fueron enseguida de ella forzando al mismo tiempo sus cuchillas en su pistón haciendo que el sonido metálico y filoso resonaran en sus oídos, el gas con el que salían impulsados salió disparado provocando que sus cuerpos fueran hacia adelante levantando sus piernas y sacudiéndolas hacía en frente para que fueran más rápido, sus cabellos eran revoloteados en el aire mientras continuaban impulsándose cada vez más rápido llegando hasta los titanes.

Levi fue el primero en atacar, presionó sus gatillos y sus ganchos fueron incrustados en la piel del primer titán aberrante, colgándose, preparando su cuchilla al reverso de su mano y saliendo disparado con el gas, dio unas cuantas volteretas cortando el reverso de su rodilla, en su curva, haciendo que el titán cayera de rodillas, Levi era bastante fuerte, un poco pesado pero hábil, su cuerpo parecía una maldita hoja que iba cayendo ligeramente al piso habilidosa, yendo de un lado a otro. Al igual, siguiendo con la comparación de ese órgano vegetativo, si Levi no funcionaba como lo hacía una hoja, sus subordinados estarían casi, por decir, al borde de la muerte, siendo aplastados, pisoteados, golpeados, y demás formas en las que podrían morir, simplemente no podía permitirlo, que se joda Erwin, sus subordinados no serían parte de un sacrificio. Dio un salto impulsándose de nuevo con el gas haciendo que fuera un más alto para luego girarse e incrustarse de nuevo en el titán pero esta vez en su espalda, gastando dos de sus cuchillas al ser enterradas en el centro de la espalda titánica. El titán hizo una curva en su espalda al ser acuchillada, soltando al mismo tiempo un rugido y cayendo de nuevo al piso al momento que se estaba levantando. La situación era desconocida, un misterio para todos, de ninguno de los que se encontraban detrás de esos titanes podría decir él porque estaban eso dos aberrantes siguiendo al –como lo habían bautizado- titán inteligente.

-¡Heichou… nos encargaremos de los demás titanes!- ellos sabían, ellos sabían que el capitán Levi era bastante fuerte para saber cómo arreglárselas por el mismo con un titán de ese tipo, por como lo llamaba El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no habría problema en ello. Cuando presionaron los dos el gatillo para ir detrás de los titanes que ahora se estaban alejando, Levi gritó que se mantuvieran cerca y que dejaran los titanes más que lo único que obtuvo fue observarles desde atrás las espaldas de sus subordinados.

-¡Ustedes… paren! ¡No son soldados suficientes para ese tipo de titanes, solo dos no podrán con ellos!-

Chasqueo la lengua al verse ignorado por sus dos subordinados quienes ahora se alejaban del lugar yendo detrás de esos dos gigantes. Rápidos, habilidosos, fuertes, ligeros fueron impulsándose cada vez más y más rápido, yendo de tronco en tronco y girando, dándose volteretas en el aire presumiendo de lo bien que lo hacían, probablemente querían impresionar a Levi, mostrándole al hombre de baja estatura que eran lo suficientemente fuertes y que podía confiar él en ellos. Levi, sin más volvió a impulsarse en el aire para cortar la nuca de él titán que tenía debajo de sus pies, jalando del gatillo de nuevo y colgándose de uno de los arboles cercando para luego lanzarse con sus pies hacia el frente y bajando como un péndulo hasta la nuca del titán cortándola como debe de ser. El titán ya desprendía vapor se sus heridas escondiendo a Levi entre ellas. Con el reverso de una de sus manos, la poso en su nariz haciendo el intento de no oler al titán que se encontraba debajo de él, mostro una mueca de desagrado frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y soltar "esto es asqueroso" de su parte.

Después de un corto momento casi ni cuatro segundos, se escuchaban las pesuñas de los caballos correr haciendo el sonido más ruidoso al estarce acercando.

-¡Peyton!

-¡Señor!- Peyton quien se mantenía detrás de ellos fue directo hacia Levi dejándole solo su caballo a él y continuar con su corrida, Levi no tardo en alcanzarle llegando hasta donde estaba el y ordenándole que aumentara el paso. Su amigo y la persona más preciada –después de ._._._._._.- era la chica llamada Aki, habían mantenido una pequeña relación hacia unos varios meses, entrenando juntos, comiendo juntos, limpiando juntos incluso. Él había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella y que haría lo posible por protegerla al igual que se lo había prometido a sus amigos contigo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar.

Aki se enfrentaba al segundo titán aberrante tratando de seguir las habilidades del Capitán Levi mientras que su otro compañero, Gunta había seguido al titán inteligente, tratando de pararlo, cortando en sus talones y haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso. El titán no paró ni un segundo, aun con sus talones destrozados y evaporándose siguió arrastrándose, como si estuviese gateando ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ese titán?

Con la desesperación de terminar rápido con ese jodido titán aberrante y seguir a su amigo Gunta para apoyarlo con la pelea, Aki se vio a ser obligada a usar una táctica demasiado peligrosa, pasando por los mismos ojos diabólicos del titán, atrayéndolo, jugando con él, mientras el titán agitaba sus manos como si tratara de espantarse a una ruidosa mosca de su cara, como nosotros mismos sabíamos que eran una gran molestia. Se paró encima de su cabeza usando una determinación notante en sus ojos y puños, dejando ver el rojo vivo de sangre titánica en su cara al ser cortada varias veces en esa piel áspera y dura. La sangre que manchaba su cara se evaporaba rápidamente, secándose y desapareciendo. El titán, al notar que algo o alguien mejor dicho se encontraban en su cabeza subió una de sus manos tratando de atraparla con tal de tirarla y alejarla en una forma no muy delicada. Ella notó claramente lo que el gigante iría a hacer, saltó en el aire sin apretar sus gatillos o soltar un poco de gas y cayó al vacío pensando que saldría con vida de esa pequeña escapada de ser atrapada en la cabeza de ese titán mas no notó la otra mano que mantenía aun baja, el titán no tardó en reaccionar, sujetándola con su mano fuertemente como si fuese un pez resbaloso, apretándola fuerte y firmemente. Los ojos de esa chica que minutos antes habían mostrado determinación ahora se habían convertido en miedo, desesperación de ser comida o aplastada por esas manos gigantescas y fuertes. Se agita, moviendo y pataleando sus piernas que aún estaban al descubierto, libres, tratando de zafarse de algún forma para no ser parte de otra más de los soldados fallecidos de ese mismo año, pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo, cómo podría escapar?… su amigo aún estaba peleando con el titán inteligente, ayudarla sería imposible en la situación que estaba… entonces pensó… ¿dónde se encontraba la demás tropa de exploración que dirían que atraparían el titán? Ya habían pasado bastantes horas desde que comenzó la batalla y la luz de él sol ya estaba amenazando en asomarse e iluminar el cruel mundo de las afueras de los muros, otra cosa que le incomodaba y le carcomía la duda era el por qué había aparecido el titán justo en el camino que ellos recorrían… no es como si el comandante Erwin supiese que estaría precisamente por este mismo camino… ¿o sí?... había hecho que solo el escuadrón de Levi Heichou se dividiera en dos, pero, ¿para qué? no lo sabría, era un misterio y era estúpido pensarlo siquiera en ello. Gritó, llamando el nombre de Levi Heichou… luego el de Peyton soltando las lágrimas al ser acercada al rostro titánico siendo intimidada por esos mismos ojos de la muerte, asustada, desesperada, frustrada de no poder hacer nada más que patalear tratando de soltarse de esa mano gigante, trataba de separar sus brazos de su cuerpo desde adentro de esa mano, usando toda su fuerza, tratando de zafarse ella misma como podía. Solo uno de sus brazos fue libreado. Tomó la cuchilla que estaba incrustada en la mano del titán cuando fue atrapada y la sacó sujetándola firmemente en su mano tomando toda su fuerza hasta ser clavada en el ojo del gigante haciendo que este se retuerza caminando solo un par de pasos hacia atrás y golpeándose con uno de los árboles gigantes. Creía tener esperanza de volver, salvarse ella misma, subirse a su caballo, volver con Peyton, el capitán y su demás escuadrón, comer, dormir, soñar, pero no pensó que al clavar la cuchilla muriera siendo aplastada por la fuerza que ejercía en la mano donde ella estaba tomada. Su cuerpo delgado fue siendo aplastado tan lenta y duramente que sus huesos se quebraban uno por uno, sentía como su piel se desgarraba y sus huesos eran expulsados hacia afuera derramándose la sangre. En su cabeza podría sentirse la presión de cómo sus órganos internos eran aplastados y amontonados como si fuese una bola de papel arrugada. No escuchaba nada, sus oídos habían explotado no solo por el hecho de ser aplastada sino que justo estaba casi en la boca del gigante, había rugido, justo enfrente de ella y todo para ella había quedado en silencio.

**-AKIIIIIII!**

Los ojos de la sorpresa y de terror fueron presenciados en el rostro de Peyton, había visto todo, había visto él tanto como Levi, cómo ella luchaba para mantenerse con vida y como gritaba el nombre del chico joven, llamándolo por ayuda, para que fuese su héroe como ella misma lo veía. Por más que luchaba de apresurarse hasta donde ella estaba, sentía como más se alejaba de él, como si una fuerza increíble lo jalara hacía atrás reteniéndolo de no avanzar más. En su corazón lo sentía, como pequeños pedazos eran arrancados de él, un pequeño vacío, doloroso, hiriente. Sus ojos no se apartaron nunca de ella siendo torturada por esa firme mano gigante, como observo sus ojos de miedo, terror, desesperación y como lo miraron a él, con el adiós dicho por ella misma en sus labios… Mierda, mierda, mierda. Otro más. Con sus ojos ya llenos en lágrimas se elevó en el aire colgándose entre los troncos de los arboles siendo impulsado más con la sed de venganza y odio que con el mismo equipo de maniobras, se columpiaba e ignoraba la voz que lo llamaba segundos después de salir disparado hacia el titán aberrante.

– ¡Idiota, vuelve, serás aplastado también!

Levi Heichou quien lo había seguido con su caballo todo ese corto tiempo le llamaba, frunciendo su ceño y mostrando sus dientes por la rabia, si salían vivos de ahí le mostraría después un poco de disciplina a ese "maldito mocoso" como lo llamaba a él. Recordó las bengalas que deberían usar al encontrarse con un titán, no tenía caso que lo usaran ya, pero atraerían ayuda y deseaba a todos los dioses -que aunque no creía en ellos- funcionara. Coloco la bengala de tinta roja cerrando sus ojos un momento y disparándola hacia el aire deseando que los demás soldados pudiesen verla en la pequeña oscuridad.

* * *

.

– ¡_._._._._. esa es la señal de que la formación de Levi Heichou está en peligro! – Maldijiste hacia tus adentros, obviamente tú ya sabias eso, lo sabias cada maldita vez que salían a una expedición, incluso te había tocado estar en la base del peligro una de las veces, sin suerte como siempre lo decías. Giraste tu cabeza mirando al soldado de tras de ti, Auruo, muy típico que dijera ya lo obvio y notaste como se estremeció y se calló al segundo de sentir tu fría y oscura mirada detrás de tu flequillo penetrando en su cuerpo. Volviste a girar tu cabeza hacia adelante dejando caer tus cabellos en tus ojos escondiéndolos en la sombra que ellos mismos te regalaban.

Ordenaste con una voz firme, fuerte y responsable que se dirigieran a la posición de Levi Heichou haciendo tu brazo hacia al frente –como Levi lo hacía- en dirección donde deberían de ir.

– ¡Vayan hacía la posición de Levi Heichou y muévanse con cautela, no sabemos qué es lo que ha pasado allá!-

El escuadrón rápidamente aceleró, picando dos veces en las costillas de sus caballos y elevando un poco el trasero en el aire para poder avanzar mejor. Los caballos obedecieron corriendo más rápido y llegando hasta la posición del capitán Levi mirando a los alrededores por el peligro que pudiesen tener, miraron el cielo y tú junto con ellos notando la claridad que ahora se veía arriba, en lo azul, Mierda se estaba llegando la mañana y el sol junto con ella, si el sol o la suficiente iluminación tocaban a los demás titanes inactivos esto se volvería todo un caos, estarían realmente jodidos.

Tampoco tardaron en llegar, La seriedad de la situación y la sangre derramada en la tierra lo había tornado realmente una desgracia, palideciste y por un momento te quisieron dar nauseas, jamás podrías acostumbrarte a esto. Siguieron corriendo, girando la cabeza hacia los lados, atrás y al frente precaviéndose de cualquier peligro titánico, observaban claramente como en algunas parte algunos titanes estaban en el suelo, los ojos cerrados como si estuvieran descansando, mierda, hasta daban escalofríos de solo verles así, no había otra cosa más diabólica que mirar eso.

De repente, sin previo aviso la voz del capitán Levi se encontraba con ustedes.

-¡Regresen!

¿Qué demonios?... Su voz había sonado tan solo como un rayo. Todos, incluyéndote, al escucharlo voltearon instintivamente la correa de su caballo para regresar junto con Levi. No habías entendido nada ¿Qué?... ¿regresar?, ¿y la señal?... ¿Peyton, Gunta, Aki? ¿Qué mierda había pasado, porque no estaban con él?… tu miedo se intensifico y el instinto de protección creció en ti volviéndote impulsiva, giraste de nuevo la correa de tu caballo regresando hacia donde minutos antes iban dirigiéndose tú y los demás, corriendo con tu caballo como si intentaras huir de los mismos gigantes.

– ¡Maldita mocosa, regresa! –Escuchaste a Levi Heichou gritarte, pero en tu mente no se presentaba nada más que solo la imagen de una masacre demasiado traumante para tu salud, la imagen de Gunta siendo comido por el maldito titán, de cómo seguramente estuviese gritando de miedo, dolor y el cómo pedía ayuda, la imagen también de Peyton siendo aplastado vino a tu mente como una ola de mar, viendo como todos los miembros de su cuerpo eran disparados rápidamente hacia cualquier lado por la presión, sus ojos de cómo seguro se saltarían y la sangre le brotara de la boca escupiéndola, manchando la tierra y algunos árboles… o como la imagen de Aki siendo atrapada por el jodido titán y comida, comiendo primero su cuello y desechada como una basura. Sacudiste tu cabeza, no querías pensar más en ello, tu pecho dolía y la adrenalina crecía provocándote un calor intenso en todo el cuerpo, gruñiste y sentiste tus ojos aguarse siendo amenazados de que las lágrimas cayeran, no, no llorarías, no en este momento… ellos aun podrían estar vivos, podrían regresar a casa contigo y los demás soldados de nuevo al viejo castillo en donde se estaban quedando por un tiempo.

"Podría haber esperanzas…"

Llegando tan rápido como pudiste hasta el punto, te escondiste notando aún a un titán moverse enfrente, calmaste a tu caballo y bajaste cuidadosamente de él sintiendo las altas hiervas del lugar rozar tus rodillas, caminaste despacio y deseando que no hicieras mucho ruido jalaste de los gatillos elevándote en el aire hasta una tronco suficientemente gordo y fuerte para cargar tu peso y poderte mantener de pie. Observaste detenidamente estudiando al titán… un aberrante, Mierda… no contabas con los suficientes soldados como para derrotar a ese titán, que demonios ni siquiera habían soldados contigo, estabas sola en ese lugar, buscando a tus amigos teniendo la esperanza de que estén aún vivos.

Tu mundo se detuvo, cortándote la respiración y abriste los ojos lo más que pudiste, sorprendida y destrozada al notar la figura de una persona en la mano del titán. ¡NO! ¿Quién podría ser? Impulsada por la rabia y el miedo soltaste gas de tu equipo de maniobras elevándote de nuevo en el aire y colgándote de árbol en árbol y a cómo te ibas acercando notaste otra persona más en la otra de las manos del titán, también atrapado… la mano de la persona que aún no reconocías se levantaba hacia la otra persona como si quisiera alcanzarla, desesperado de tenerla junto a él al parecer, se retorcía y arqueaba su cuerpo cada vez que intentaba liberarse de esa mano de titán. Acercándote más… lo reconociste, una chica atrapada en la mano del gigante, rubia, cabello corto… Aki, esa chica, la novia de Peyton y… él mismo junto a ella, los dos atrapados por las garras del titán, frunciste tu ceño y soltaste más gas de lo necesario impulsándote y brincando las ramas de los arboles cada vez que se ponían en tu camino, maldecías y tus ojos se tornaron en furia, rabia hacia los titanes, no perderías a tu único amigo… no de esa manera.

Cuando por fin estabas por llegar, cuando creías que por fin ibas a poder cortar esa carne de titán alguien se atravesó atrayéndote con él, tomándote de la cintura y alejándote de nuevo del titán y de tus amigos, volteaste tu cabeza y era Levi Heichou, su expresión no había cambiado como era de costumbre pero si mantenía tan solo las cejas un poco fruncidas. No te habló, solo te dejo encima de una rama de árbol y se giró yendo ahora en dirección hacia Peyton, Aki y el Titán.

-¡Heichou, no podrá solo!- No te hizo ni el mínimo caso, salió disparado hacía el titán, y como era de esperarse cortó los dedos de la mano dejando caer a Peyton. El titán rugía y se mostraba molesto buscando a todo lugar en donde pudiera divisar mínima acción de movimiento. Lo miraste sorprendida, demonios era tan rápido. Tomando el mismo impulso con su equipo de maniobras atrapa a Peyton en el aire sin dejarlo caer hasta el punto del suelo, subiéndolo hasta una rama del árbol bastante alejado. Impresionada decidiste acercarte a la misma rama en la que estaban, para asegurarte si Peyton estaba bien, cuando te acercaste, Levi no te dejo articular ninguna palabra ya que dio una orden.

-Terminamos por hoy.-

-P-pero... y... ¿Aki y Gunta? ¿¡En dónde están ellos?! ¡Tráigalos de vuelta!

-Dije, que terminamos por hoy. –se gira hacia ti, dejando ver sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes casi entrando en ti, dejándote nerviosa y sorprendida de nuevo al mismo tiempo, no habías visto cara tan más enojada de hace tiempo siendo de él, daba miedo y no hiciste nada más que tragar saliva dejando ver tan solo una gota de sudor pasar por tu frente – he dado una orden.

Pasaste tus ojos de Levi haca atrás, hacia donde estaba el titán y al último mirando el pequeño cuerpo que aun yacía en su mano, bajaste los ojos "Aki" no podrías ni imaginar en como deberá sentirse Peyton si recuerda eso… en el dolor que ha de haber sentido al verla junto a él muerta, soltaste un gruñido y siguiendo a Levi bajaron del árbol hacia sus caballos yéndose tan rápido como podían del lugar. Ya casi amanecía.

-ellos están muertos… Aki… Gunta… los dos. –siguió con su mirada al frente concentrándose en el camino. Tomaba a Peyton con uno de sus brazos mientras lo mantenía en su espalda para que no cayera, corriendo aun a la misma velocidad que la tuya, rápida. Tus ojos apartaron la mirada de él, dolida… mierda no habías podido proteger a tus amigos… Gunta… el chico alegre y sonriente que te trataba tan bien, una amiga confiable para él. Aki… la que estaba formando parte de tu pequeña familia desde ahora, la que solo tú y Peyton mantenían. Los dos habían sido arrebatados esa misma noche, sin tu poder hacer nada para tenerlos de vuelta contigo.

.

_"Me haré más fuerte, por ustedes, chicos… definitivamente seré… más fuerte." _

_._

_._

* * *

.

-comandante Erwin… el escuadrón de Levi ya está aquí…-

Erwin quien estaba parado junto a Hanji y Mike giro su cabeza para encontrarse con solo ustedes tres, Levi cargando a Peyton desde su espalda y a ti junto a él cada quien con su caballo, mantenías tu cabeza baja, tus cabellos cubriéndote los ojos, oscuros y vacíos pudriéndose ese brillo en ellos. Levi seguía con su típica mirada, serio, boca cerrada formando una tensa y dura línea, y esos increíbles ojos grises brillando, como un hombre duro, dispuesto, astuto y fuerte como si no le afectase en lo más mínimo aquellas muertes de sus subordinados.

-de verdad es un misterio –hablaste sin darte cuenta que lo habías dicho en voz alta, dándote ahora toda su atención los ojos de Levi.

-Levi… - el comandante se había acercado ya, posando su mira en los dos con calma.

-No pudimos atrapar al estúpido titán- su voz marcada en rabia miró directo a los ojos de Erwin, parecía querer acuchillarlo tan solo con utilizar su mirada, enojado, frustrado y miles demás cosas que mostraban sus ojos hacia el comandante Erwin. Los mirabas detenidamente viendo como con cuidado los demás soldados bajaban el cuerpo de Peyton de su espalda, lentamente para no herirlo más de lo que estaba, aún seguía inconsciente y notaste como lo ponían en una de las carretas para poder tratarlo un poco mientras estaban en una zona segura fuera de los muros. Suspiraste de alivio, al menos pudiste salvar a uno, no te quedarías sola, no estarías abandonada de nuevo… Tus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse recordando cómo fue que te enteraste de la muerte de tus demás amigos. Ya no querías que te faltara nadie más.

-hola._._._._._. – Hanji se había acercado hasta ti y apartando tu mirada de ella para que no notara que estabas llorando le respondiste de la misma manera limpiándote los ojos y sonándote la nariz con un pequeño pañuelo que siempre cargabas.

-Oh… pequeña lombriz- ¿Lombriz? ¿Qué clase de nombre y la situación de llamarte así era ese? Te dejaste abrazar por ella y sonreíste al comprenderla… quería animarte, no ver tu cara triste y de culpa, distraerte de lo que minutos antes habías presenciado. La abrazaste de igual forma y se separaron después de unos dos minutos, tomándote ahora de las mejillas y mirándote entre esos lentes brillantes al sol.

Ya había amanecido dejando ver el infinito llano iluminado…

-no debes porque estar triste, pequeña… Es duro cuando un familiar o alguien cercano fallece, pues la muerte siempre es motivo de una depresión. Pero cuando tenemos al lado tan solo a una persona que nos alienta, a una persona que nos hace feliz todos los días o el simple hecho de apoyarte en un duro momento, hace que la vida vuelva a cobrar sentido. – Siguió hablándote, mirándote a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa para ti –Recuerda que nunca es fácil sobrellevar el hecho de no volver a ver a alguien con quien compartíamos momentos agradables, y acostumbrarte a esa idea puede tomar un tiempo prolongado. Pero podemos afrontarlo, siempre, cada vez que vivamos.

Bajaste la cabeza ante sus palabras, dolía, dolía en tu pecho… eso era todo lo que habías sentido todo ese tiempo, el presentimiento de esas muertes.

-Pero sus muertes fueron en vano, es como si solo saliéramos de los malditos muros para eso, para llevarlos a la muerte.

Zoe no dijo nada, bajo solo su mirada. Habían salido de los muros para una investigación de oro… pero no consiguieron nada, ni una pisca de información sobre los titanes.

-Al menos encontraron el destino junto al Señor. En la siguiente vida. Una vida sin ser cruel y que lo mejor es pacífica.

Volviste a mirarla cayendo ahora de tus ojos nuevas gotas de agua, sollozaste y te lanzaste a abrazar de nuevo a Hanji como si fueras una hija que le llora a su madre, te apretaste a ella y comenzaste a pronunciar los nombres de tus amigos fallecidos.

.

_**"Aki, Gunta, Steven, Christina, David… perdonenme"** _

.

-Volvamos a casa…-

.

* * *

**(El capítulo termina aquí)… siento que fue todo una mierda al final, pero ese fue el resultado de traerles rápido un nuevo capítulo, no quería tenerlas más tiempo esperando TuT **

**Recordando ahora algo… agradézcanle a Marria, ella fue quien me ayudo también con algunas ideas, sin ella no hubiera sido posible terminar este capítulo ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MARRIA! **

**Y bueno… ahora su opinión ¿qué piensan de este capítulo? ¿Creen que es un asco? Y si preguntan cuándo empieza a ver más interacción entre el lector y Levi en el próximo capítulo será, se los prometo, hablarán más con el enano. Si tienen ideas algo que les gustaría en el próximo capítulo díganlo déjenme review si las ideas me gustan y quedan con el fic las tomaré. Otra cosa… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ =D me hacen feliz…nos vemos hasta la próxima con otro capítulo nuevo… Chao. **

**PD: Te amo Marria xD **

**Gii-chan***


	4. Sentimientos de una niña

**Esto…. Que debería de decir… creo que más vale y me esconda, siento que serán lanzados todo tipo de objetos por la tardanza, lo lamento mucho pero ya traje el capítulo… después de estar varios días pensando en si dejarlo o no… es que yo no soy muy buena en los fics sino más bien en los one-shot así que espero que entiendan la tardanza xD**

**Ya sin más que agradecer a todas las personas que han estado leyendo… sobre todo a mi querida Marria (Kurenai Lukia) quien me ha estado apoyando para agarrar de nuevo la inspiración y continuar con el fic xD gracias Mari-san lo he logrado…**

**Bueno, pasemos a lo que siempre pongo -u-**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin no es mío, su autor es Hajime Isayama, la historia y algunos personajes son míos

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje vulgar, violencia, contenido sexual (aun no) y blablabla –tengo mucha hueva xD lo siento…-

.

.

.

_**Sentimientos de una niña**_

.

.

.

Al llegar completamente la mañana todos ya estaba en sus respectivos lugares, en sus cuartos yendo a descansar, otros dándoles de comer a los caballos ya estando en los establos, premiándolos por su duro trabajo. Después de esa noche tan problemática no te habías apartado ni un segundo de Peyton, no te fuiste a tu cuarto a dormir, no desayunaste, no te duchaste, no tomaste nada de beber y solo te sentaste ahí, en la enfermería junto a él, esperando a que despertara. Querías disculparte, sentías que todo había sido tu culpa, si tan solo hubieras llegado más pronto Aki tal vez aun estuviera viva y Gunta, él tal vez aun estaría aún con ustedes también, haciéndolos reír con alguna que otra tontería.

-¿sabes que no puedes estar mucho tiempo aquí verdad?... debes ir a descansar, te ves acabada y estas sucia.- Quien estaba a un lado de ti, no podías esperar que fuera él. Sonreíste pero no giraste tu cabeza hacia él, no querías que nadie notara tus ojos rojos por el llanto, mucho menos Levi. Tus manos estaban en tus rodillas apretándolas ligeramente, sintiendo como el sentimiento de culpa fruía por todo tu cuerpo llenándote e imaginándote como si miles de dedos índices estuviesen señalándote, si tan solo fueras más fuerte tú….

Tus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando una mano se posó en tu cabeza, revolviendo tus cabellos cual niña de 5 años fueras. Te sentiste mimada tan solo por ese trato de afecto de quien no te creías nada de que tuviera tan siquiera sentimientos. El más fuerte de la humanidad. Giraste tu cabeza poco a poco, sorprendida y lo único que notaste fue a Levi mantener la cabeza al frente, con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando, no dijo nada ni tu tampoco, tan solo se la mantenía con una mano en tu cabeza mientras que con su otra mano la mantenía dentro de la bosa de su pantalón.

-seguramente te sientes culpable de toda esta mierda… -Habló después de unos segundos sin abrir aun sus ojos, te habló bajo, como si tratara de no despertar al herido que yacía en la cama en frente de ti. -Puedes culparme a mí… -no te lo creías, ¿culparse él? Te permitiste mostrar ahora una cara de sorpresa, abriendo tus ojos, dejando notar el brillo que ahora estaba en ellos, atentos a él, de cualquier movimiento y de cualquier palabra que pudiera soltar. Giraste tu cabeza de nuevo, mirando ahora a Peyton en la cama y su expresión tan pasible. ¿Podías dejarle solo así como así toda la culpa a tu capitán? No… tu misma lo habías dicho, no echarás la culpa a nadie más de algo que habías cometido, y lo que no hiciste fue a ayudar… cumplir tu promesa.

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa? – respondiste.

-Tch… soy responsable de todo esto. Al tomar el mando como capitán…

No sabias exactamente qué es lo que trataba de decir, pero volviéndolo a mirar podías notar como su ceño se iba frunciendo poco a poco, abriendo por fin los ojos completamente serenos, pero con algo dentro. No quisiste hablar, quisiste dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, y dejando aun tu vista en él viste como se separaba de la pared en donde estaba recargado bajando también su mano de tu cabeza, y dando tan solo unos pasos fue hasta la mesita que estaba junto a la cama de Peyton para tomar solo el vaso que se encontraba ahí, servirse solo un poco de té y llevárselo a los labios de esa manera tan extraña de tomar el vaso. Bajaste tu mirada después de verlo como bebía y te abrazaste a ti misma volviéndote aún más pequeña, estabas pensando él por qué Peyton tardaba aun en despertar… y como si de alguna forma Levi supiera de tus pensamientos, como si hubiera encontrado de algún modo de entrar en tu mente y saber lo que pensabas hablo de nuevo haciendo que tu mirada su fijara de nuevo en él…

-No debes de que preocuparte…- mandó su mirada hacia él –él está bien, tan solo un poco cansado y con algunos rasguños… nada que no se pueda curar. –volvió a tomar del vaso cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos después de bajarlo mirando ahora a ti al escucharte

-Heichou… ¿qué es lo que pasó exactamente ahí?-

Él suspiró y tomando una silla cercana se acercó a ti para luego sentarse. Cruzo sus piernas y volviéndose a llevar el vaso a su boca habló.

-no mucho… Lo que puedes saber es como me mandaron al diablo todos ustedes- Tragaste duro. Mierda venia el regaño.

-Heichou… yo…

-Con una mierda… desobedecieron mis órdenes y eso es lo que pasó, Gunta y Aki están muertos. –su rostro no expresaba nada, solo se mostraban su cara dura, como siempre, esos ojos gélidos y grises fijos en ti, pero con algo diferente, no quería ser duro tampoco… si estuvieran en otra situación seguramente terminarías sin cabello, te haría alguna maldad, mostrándote que él era el capitán y por lo tanto debías cumplir sus órdenes, te mostraría disciplina con algún duro castigo, Pero no, trataba de contener su furia hacia ti. El de que una de sus principales soldados le haya desobedecido, podías comprenderlo pero también querías que él te comprendiera a ti, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que sus más preciados amigos estuvieran en peligro? Bueno, al juzgar por su cara creo que ni siquiera tú estabas segura de que fuera a reaccionar de tal manera, no podrías decir que fuera el Heichou de siempre. Te habías preguntado también ¿cómo puede tomar –solo con la oportunidad- el escudo de la legión de los fallecidos?, y decir que para él eso significaba estar vivos, era confortable de cierta forma, pero nada comparado el tener sus cuerpos y enterrarles como era debido.

-Lo lamento, no era algo de lo que estaba consiente, sé que me puse en peligro al desobedecerlo pero no podía dejar a mis amigos ahí.

-comprendo cómo te sientes… - cruzo su pierna - pero es mi responsabilidad el traerlos con vida, debería trabar contigo, para que aprendas a controlar ese impulso que tienes. –

-Lo siento…

-tch~…

Se mantuvieron callados por solo unos momentos, Levi disfrutando del silencio mientras que tú te ibas incomodando poco a poco… Mantenías tu cabeza baja, tus piernas juntas y tus manos en tus rodillas aún. Mientras tenías tu cabeza baja Levi se disponía a verte en secreto, notando tu tensado cuerpo, sacudía su cabeza lentamente sin mucho movimiento para que tus ojos no lo captaran, descruzando su pierna con cuidado aun sin apartar la mirada de ti, recorriéndote por cada rincón de tu cuerpo "podría divertirme" pensó, levantándose de nuevo y caminando hasta la mesita para regresar el vaso. Se quedó parado, dándote la espalda y mirando en dirección hacia la ventana, se acercó y se inclinó recargando el peso de sus brazos en el marco de la ventana.

-Trabajaras conmigo mañana en la mañana… -habló. Levantaste la cabeza y posaste tu mirada en él.

-Pero Heichou, Peyton…

-He dicho que trabajaras conmigo… no te lo estoy pidiendo, si quieres o no, es una orden.

No podías protestar más, al escuchar la palabra orden, no te quedaba de otra que cumplir con tu deber. Asentiste con tu cabeza, sabiendo que él no te podía ver, pero aun así él sabía que habías entendido. Te quedaste callada cuando sentiste de nuevo que él se acercaba a ti, tomándote de la coleta greñuda que ahora tenías y tiro de ella haciendo que levantaras tu cara hacia él, podías notar que estaba lo bastante cerca para sentir su respiración y te causaba un escalofrío que no estabas segura de que sentimiento expresar. Sus ojos puestos en ti, ya no estabas segura si decir que eran grises o negros pero los notabas de un tono diferente, amenazadores y dominantes como si su clara advertencia fuera que te jodería en el momento que apartaras la mirada.

-Si realmente quieres estar con Peyton, compórtate… Hablaré con Hanji para que te deje estar aquí… SOLO, si limpias este asqueroso lugar con olor a enfermo.

Tus ojos brillaron, olvidando por un momento todo tipo de sentidos que él te había provocado gracias a su cercanía, le recorriste el rostro con la mirada, contenta y agradecida al darte una oportunidad de estar con Peyton, quisiste abrazarlo pero sabias que no sería muy propio de ti y tanto él como tú se sentirían lo bastante incómodos con ese trato de afecto de subordinada a Capitán. Tragaste duro, intentando controlar tu emoción y soltaste más que un solo "sí, señor".

Seguías sin apartar la mirada de él mientras se retiraba lentamente poniendo su típica cara dura y de viejo amargado de nuevo, quitando sus cejas fruncidas de hace un momento. Se dio la media vuelta, tomando el té que estaba enseguida de Peyton, le dio una pequeña mirada y como si se lamentara de algo cerro los ojos por una milésima de segundo. Sabías que de alguna forma él era bueno, pero te pasabas el día entero convenciéndote de que no era más que una hielo duro y muy frío, sus ojos no te transmitían más que eso cada vez que te miraba, aunque de cierta forma había veces en las que notabas un brillo en ellos.. Como de emoción…tal vez, no lo sabias, era claro que ese hombre era un misterio.

-Mañana te quiero en los establos cuando salga el sol…-dijo, trayendo consigo la bandeja con los trastos en sus manos.

Mantenía su cabeza hacia el frente tratando de que sus ojos no hicieran contacto con contigo y solo dio un par de pasos para tomar la chapa de la puerta y girarla. Se paró un momento dejando la puerta entreabierta y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero la cierra no dejando escapar ninguna palabra.

Tú, que desde que se alejó de ti lo seguías con la mirada sin parpadear, pudiste notar ese brillo… Ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos iluminando de una extraña forma su rostro haciendo que se notara más que todo en él, tendrías que descifrar de alguna manera que significado tenía ese brillo ¿qué era lo que le hacía producirse?. Mirándote aun de reojo dio dos pasos fuera de la puerta y la cerro dejándote atónita, sin palabras e inmóvil, por un momento confundida y pensativa. ¿Por qué te había mirado así? ¿Por qué no dijo ninguna palabra al notar que lo iba hacer?… Suspiraste y sacudiste tu cabeza en un intento de eliminar lo que había pasado hace un momento. Te sentaste derecha de nuevo en la silla cerrando los ojos y quitándote la liga de tu cabello para rascarte el cráneo, realmente estabas muy jodida y necesitabas un baño puesto que tu cabello se había puesto opaco y sin vida, incluso dejándolo duro.

-Levi de verdad que te tiene hasta el cuello…-te sorprendiste y saltaste en tu silla procesando luego una voz familiar.

-Hanji-san… Le pido por favor que no me de esos sustos…!- ella tan solo río.

-Pequeña pulga lo siento…pensé que me habías notado entrar hace un momento- Terminó de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y caminó hasta sentarse en la silla donde hace casi nada Levi se había sentado. Cruzó la pierna y acomodó los lentes con un dedo haciendo que suelten un destello gracias al brillante sol que ahora se adentraba más a la habitación.

-¿y bien?...- te miró con una gran sonrisa.

-y bien… ¿qué?- la miraste de igual forma no entendiendo que quería decir.

-serás su juguete por un laaaaaaargo tiempo.

-¿Qué quiere decir…?- frunciste tus cejas

-Levi te tendrá desde muy temprano para él- te sonrojaste, entendiendo a lo que se refería o tal vez…no, mierda, por qué tus pensamientos se iban de ese lado, no eras una chica pervertida.

-N-no es lo que usted cree Hanji-san…- no te atrevías a mirarla, tus mejillas estaban bastante calientes y sabias que estabas completamente roja.

-Lo escuche todo… - se dispuso a decir y tan solo se inclinó hacia el frente intimidándote un poco. Después de un medio minuto, tú sin decir nada Hanji se puso seria, llevándose de nuevo sus dedos a sus lentes y acomodárselos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla –Sé de tus sentimientos… -

¿Eh?... ¿qué quiere decir? La miraste sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Tus sentimientos hacia el enano…- te mandó una tierna sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo burlona –cualquiera se puede dar cuenta de ello, si el enano no lo hace, es un idiota… en la forma en que lo miras y el cómo pasan la mayoría del tiempo juntos, a ti te agrada y pareces muy feliz… sé que tú dices que lo ves como un soldado más, alguien igual, aunque con buenas habilidades, pero lo puedes sentir ¿no? ese extraño sentimiento de emoción y felicidad combinado como una bola de arroz- No era muy bueno ese ejemplo pero sabias lo que trataba de decir, si bien te habías sentido alguna veces así con él, pero eso no demostraba nada.

-…- no sabías que decir, bajaste tu mirada y te acomodaste en la silla apartando tus ojos de ella –yo… no lo creo así… supongo que he encontrado un cierto afecto hacia él, quizá porque uno de mis amigos se parecía a él…David. –Suspiraste y volviste la mirada a ella –lo conoció ¿no?... estaba en su escuadrón.

-aaah… sí, ese niño solitario, no se llevaba bien con nadie, solo con una chica y un chico del escuadrón de Levi. Ciertamente tienen parecido. –Sonreíste por el tono de voz de Hanji.

-Él era mi amigo, murió hace dos años. No era muy hablador pero, cuando se le necesitaba, era realmente útil, él siempre me mostraba afecto, no con caricias como le hacen a niños de 5 años, sino con consejos o simples palabras, me mostraba el mundo, lo que realmente era, lo cruel y lo que no era cruel, lo bueno y lo malo… hace ocho años, me sucedió algo que realmente no me gustaría recordar por nada del mundo y él, junto con mis amigos me dieron fuerza… - Tus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y sintiendo el doloroso nudo en tu garganta continuaste con tus palabras –El capitán Levi me lo recuerda y es por eso que de cierta forma me siento muy bien con él.

Hanji, desde el lugar donde se encontraba te miraba con atención, todas esas palabras que salían de ti eran dignas de escucharlas pues eras un poco cerrada y no te gustaba expresar mucho tus sentimientos o tal vez no sabías como. Con un pequeño suspiro ella se levantó inclinándose hacia ti y tomar tus manos, no dijo nada, solo sonrió y tomo la liga que se encontraba en tus manos. Hanji era realmente buena contigo, te trataba como una hija y como una amiga, tenías mucha confianza en ella y podías contarle todos tus problemas, no era algo que te incomodaba mucho, pero había aun cosas en las que aún no le habías dicho, por ejemplo, lo que había pasado hace esos ocho años en trost. Sentías que eso no importaba y ya era parte del pasado… aun así estuvieras marcada por algunas cicatrices en tu cuerpo.

Después de que ella tomó esa liga dio un paso hacia un lado de ti y con una seña de la mano ordeno que te dieras la vuelta para quedar detrás de ti. Comenzó a atarte el cabello en silencio.

.

* * *

.

Después de tomar un largo y agradable baño de agua caliente bajaste hacia la cocina siendo atraída por un rico olor, ¿sería que ya estaba la comida? Sonreíste y te apresuraste para entrar encontrándote a Levi sirviéndose un poco de lo que había sido cocinado.

-b-buenas noches Heichou… -hiciste una pequeña reverencia con tu cabeza y caminaste alrededor de la mesa, alejándote lo más posible de él. Tu conversación con Hanji te había traído varías cosas a la cabeza y Levi era quien se encontraba en todas en ellas, evitarlo era lo mejor puesto que te había hecho sentir un poco incomoda por las varias preguntas tan repentinas que Hanji te estaba haciendo y todo trataba sobe sentimientos, realmente no te gusta mucho lo que tuviera que ver con el romance, el amor y esas cosas de adultos. Te hacía sentir incomoda y un poco asqueada. Ni siquiera sabias como es que te habías permitido el imaginarte a ti y a Levi como una pareja, era imposible, además de que él era mucho mayor que tú, un viejo, como esos hombre, alguien grande, seguramente ya había tenido relaciones. Jodida mierda.

Él, con una rápida mirada a ti chasqueo la lengua y caminó en dirección a la mesa para sentarse y comer… era raro encontrar al capitán con apetito y una que otra vez lo habías notado comer. Incluso tuviste la idea tonta de que tal vez él no comía jamás, o tal vez estaba enfermo pero vaya que no, la primera vez que lo viste comer te sorprendió, no por el hecho de lo que te habías imaginado, sino por su porción de comida, con un pan y poco de té negro -que es su favorito- era suficiente, aunque esta vez se había servido un poco más de lo habitual.

Olvidando los pensamientos de antes, tomaste un plato de la vitrina donde se encontraban y pasaste rápidamente al caso oliendo el vapor que esta emitía, el olor era tan agradable que hizo que tus tripas gruñeran, vaya que tenías hambre, después de estar un largo tiempo en la enfermería cuidando de Peyton no bajaste a alimentarte.

-Realmente huele muy bien, pero no puedo decir que lo haya hecho usted…- Sonreíste burlona y te permitiste soltar una ligera risita mientras le dabas la espalda a Levi, no querías ver que rostro tenia, algunas veces te gustaba desafiarlo y esta era una de ella, meterse con la forma en que cocina era una forma de llamar tu muerte pero era divertido.

Tras escuchar cómo se arrastraba una silla por el piso tu tensión en el cuerpo se hizo notable, Levi se había a levantado. Te volteaste rápidamente como si un titán se hubiera asomado en la puerta y palideciste al notar la fría e intensa mirada de furia que Levi te dirigía…. MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, habías desatado a la bestia y empezaste a correr fuera de la cocina notando como Levi traía consigo una silla para joderte

-¡¿puedes repetir esa mierda, mocosa?!-

-yo… He-heichou, solo era una… que hace…. Baje esa silla, espere… **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...**

Si, era divertido…y extremo.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**YYYYY…. Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve problemillas, dure un mes y medio sin internet además de que no me llegaba la inspiración, para cualquiera que lo esté leyendo… lo siento xD**

**Gii-chan***


	5. Es solo es un día tranquilo

_**N/A**_:** am... si hay alguien leyendo esto por favor espero que lo lean hasta el final, es importante... No puedo contestar ahora mismo a los review pero muchas gracias a los que comentaron y les parecio buena la histiria... en realidad aunque no soy buena con las palabras sus comentarios son importantes para mi. pero bueno, seguro quieren empezar a leer ahora mismo así que no los detengo mas.**

**.**

**Advertencia: hice un pequeño cambio en la historia que fue el acercar un poco la relacion del personaje y el lector hacuendolos mas cercanos en cuanto sentimientos de amistad se refiere. Espero que lo entiendan.**

**Creditos: Por supuesto ya saben que la mayoria de los personajes no son mios.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**"Pensamuentos"**

**._._._._._._. - Nombre del lector**

**¡Perdonen los fallos de ortografia!**

**.**

**.**

**_.Es solo un día tranquilo._**

**.**

**.**

Después de varios días desde la ultima vez que salieron a una expedición en plena noche, Peyton ya habia despertado, a parar de una semana empezó con sus tareas de ejercitarse entrenando con el Lance Corporal Levi, por supuesto le dio un duro trabajo llegando a su meta puesto que pasó varios días sin poder caminar bien.

En esa ultima expedición, en esa noche te pareció bastante raro que el grupo de ustedes se dividieran en dos, dejandolos medio desprotegidos, no habían logrado nada, solo tuvieron bajas en los soldados y eso no estaba mas permitido.

Suspiraste pensando sobre tal cosa y te consentraste mejor en la limpieza, después que pasaste esa semana con Peyton en la enfermeria no habías hecho nada mas que limpiar esa area descuidando las demas e incluso tu habitación, Levi por supuesto estaba enfadado pero ese habia sido el trato.

—oh... que bueno que te encuentro— Una suave voz se acercó hacia ti. Giraste tu cabeza y viste que era Petra.

—Si, que ocurre?—

—El capitán Levi te necesita, esta atras con Peyton, en los establos, tiene una tarea para ti.

Sonriendo dulce, tomó la escoba que sostenias en tus manos.

—Puedes ir, yo limpiare aquí.

—Estas segura, te vi desde la mañana haciendo un monton de cosas, no quiero abusar.

—Tranquila, sabes que soy buena en esto— Rio bajito y se adueñó se la escoba.

Petra podria ser tan amable la mayoria de veces y eso era lo que mas te agradaba de ella, si tan solo pudieras ser así. Ella era perfecta y bella y tu parecias mas que solo un chico delincuente sucio. Quizá Levi tenia razón, debes ser un chico en el cuerpo de una chica.

Finalmente saliste del lugar yendote hacia la parte se atras pasando unas cuantas puertas hasta el lugar de entrenamiento.

Ahí estaba Peyton y a su lado Levi.

Te quedaste un minuto parada en tu lugar esperando a que terminaran su pelea. Te sentias tan alegre ver como Peyton se podia mover tan bien, sus piernas se movian perfectamente incluso podia saltar, eso era bueno.

Después de un par de minutos su entrenamiento habia terminado echando su concentración a un lado. Sin siquiera agrradecerle a Levi por el duro trabajo se giró contento hacia ti.

—Hola pequeña!...que gusto verte.

Jadeando e ignorando completamente a Levi se acerco corriendo hacia a ti. Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, se veia tan emocionado. Te tomó de las mejillas y sin aviso te besó en la frente. Estúpido Peyton, porque hacia eso ahora. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron al no estar acostumbrada de tener este tipo de afecto enfrente de las demas personas.

Volteaste hacia Levi, no estaba tan interesado en lo que ustedes estaban haciendo, incluso les dio la espalda y caminó hasta sentarse en una de las sillas que había por ahí, tomo su camisa que estaba a en la parte trasera de la silla y se la puso despues de secarae el sudor de su cuerpo.

Mientras seguias escuchando los gritos emocionados del señor Peyton sonreias dulcemente.

—si, también me alegro de verte.

—Te ves tan linda, que te has hecho en el cabello?.. — Dijo riendo obviamente era una de sus bromas sin sentido que algunas veces hacia.

—Bromeas verdad?... he pasado esta semana sin bañarme por estar pendiente de ti, idiota. — hiciste un gesto con el dedo y después de eso lo pasaste por tu cabello quedandose atorado —lo vez?, esto es tu culpa.

Peyton rio de nuevo y revolvio tu cavello llevandose un insulto de parte tuya. ya tenias el cabello todo revuelto, cuanto mas queria que lo estuvieras, vaya mierda, a veces podria ser insoportable.

—Vale, anda a bañarte tu también, apestas — Dijiste usando tu dedo indice y pulgar para taparte la nariz.

— No es para tanto, no debo oler tan mal... — Sonrio increiblemente, de verdad estaba muy feliz. Subio su brazo y acercó su rostro hasta su axila, olió e hizo un gesto de desagrado. —Si, creo que debo ir a limpiarme.—

Despidiendose luego de darte un beso en la frente se fue corriendo de nuevo. Soltaste una risita, es tan gracioso algunas veces, era como si en lo mas minimo le hubiese afectado la muerte de su novia. Despertó el día después de la expedición, preguntaba por Aki desde el momento que te miró, jamás podras olvidar la forma en que se comportó luego de enterarse de lo que le sucedió.

Una sonrisa y una carcajada era lo que escuchaste despues de la frase "Así que Aki murió, eso es bueno" tu cuerpo se paralosó ese instante, por supuesto que lo entemdias estaba destrozado pero queria hacerte notar que todo estaba bien, desde entonces siempre ha mostrado ese entusiasmo enfrente de todos.

Olvidando tus recuerdos caminaste hacia Levi, sostenia una botella con agua en una mano y en la otra esa pequeña toalla mientras se limpiaba el cuello y el rostro con ella.

—Has terminado?...

—Si, lamento el retraso. Queria verme?...

—Si, necesito que atiendas a mi caballo, eres la única que conozco que sabe hacerlo tan bien. —inexpresivo se levantó de la silla y te paso el sepillo de caballo. —podria hacerlo yo mismo pero tengo trabajo.

Asintiendo agarraste el valde que también habia al lado.

—Por cierto...— antes de girarte y caminar, te detuvo —sobre la otra noche... te quedaste a dormir en la puerta de mi cuarto cuando habia tormenta. ¿Cuál es la razón de eso?

Te quedaste en tu lugar inmóvil, hubo una noche en la que el clima era de lo peor, llovia y habia truemos y rayos, le tenas bastante miedo desde aquella noche de hace ocho años, aparte de que la muerte de tu madre era bastante similar a ese día, pero ¿deberias contestar a eso? tenias la respuesta por supuesto pero... ¿era el momento de decirlo?.

—Solo...odio las tormentas— intentaste caminar de nuevo pero te detuvo tomando tu muñeca. —Señor...

—Sabes que odio como la mierda que me hables así, me hace sentir viejo.

—Bien, Capitán Levi... quiero hacer mi trabajo ahora mismo.— ¿Desde cuando te habías vuelto tan fría con él? eran tan cercanos de alguna manera.

Con el ceño fruncido soltó tu mano poco a poco chasquenado la lengua después de soltarte por completo.

—ve a mi oficina mas tarde... hablare contigo.

Sin respuesta, te alejaste poco a poco de él cubriendo tu rostro serio con ese par de mechones de cabello de tu frente.

.

* * *

.

Frastrada y cansada entraste hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la oficina de Levi, pasando por un pasillo, unas cuentas puertas hasta voltear a la izquierda y encontrarte con una única puerta. Tocaste una varias veces hasta que escuchaste una voz decir "adelante".

Giraste la perilla hasta abrir la puerta y viste a Levi en su escritorio. Suspiraste, tragaste saliva y te sentaste en la silla que quedaba justo enfrente de su escritorio.

Quedaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio hasta que uno de los dos hablo. Levi decidio romper el silencio.

—Nuestra conversación de antes aun no ha terminado, no te presionare si no quieres hablar, pero muero de ganas por saber.

Apartaste la cabeza hacia un lado no queriendo mirarlo a los ojos, tenia ese poder de penetrar en ti y sacar lo que quisiera con una simple mirada. Sus ojos eran gelidos, duros como un diamante y al mismo tiempo tan blandos y ardientes.

—Y bien?...

—Por que deberia de interesarle?... — hablaste con el mismo tono frio de antea.

—No soy tu padre ni el mocoso de tu amigo y no me interesa, pero ¿no es normal para una persona preguntar por que alguien duerme en su puerta?

Le dio en el blanco, mierda tenia razón. Te acomodaste en tu silla molesta e intranquila, ¿por que deberias de contestar de todos modos?

—No soy un puto loquero de mierda pero quizá pueda ayudarte con lo que te pasa... tal vez sigues sintiendo culpa por lo que pasó esa noche, pero no es mejor dejarlo ya?... Las personas nacen, viven y mueren. — Recargandose en su asiento tomó su taza de té y la llevo a sus labios, eso capto tu atención y te hizo mirarle —No crees que esté mejor en el otro mundo que en este infierno?

Dejando su taza de nuevo en el escritorio recargo sus codos en los recargabrazos de su silla. Te miraba intenso, como si de un segundo a otro te saltaria encima. Sus palabras eran muy ciertas y te hacia pensar... al menos Aki esta en un mejor lugar, en el reino de ese Dios del que todos hablan.

—Me siento protegida de toda esa culpa que me rodea cada vez que duermo ahí... —finalmente admitiste. —cada vez que duermo en su puerta... siento que usted puede ir a salvarme en cualquier momento, en culquier situación de peligro en el que este, no tengo pesadillas, no tengo recuerdos malos, solo me veo a mi... feliz.

Levi te miraba atento a cada palabra, manteniendise en silencio.

—No es por simple hecho que lo hagan llamar "El Soldado Más Fuerte De La Humanidad"

—Te sientes bien al estar conmigo? —Un ligero brillo se asomo por sus ojos. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, pero si la primera vez que alguien le hacia sentir de tal manera hasta el grado de levantar un poco su interes.

—No quiero que lo malinterprete— bajaste tu mirada sonrojandote un poco. —No es como si estuviera espiandolo o algo por el estilo...

Un suave suspiro salió de los labios de Levi y su mirada se suavizo. Se levanto, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se paró justo enfrente de ti.

—Hey mocosa... si te sientes tan bien conmigo siempre puedes tocar a la puerta...

.

* * *

**Se que no es mucho, pero es lo que pude sacar hasta ahora, lamento si tarde siglos en actualizar pero he tenido problemas de inspiracion y mi cabeza no daba para mas... para los que preguntan si habra lemon... sep, esta cosa llamada fanfic tendra lemon, no se si ya lo habia dicho en el capitulo anterior pero igual lo vuelvo a aclarar.**

**Por mi parte es todo lo que puedo darles hasta ahora, los siento mucho si es muy aburrido.**

**Por cierto de ahora en adelante para los que se saltean la zona de la autora es muy importante leer todo lo que digo, puede que comience a hacer cambios.**

**Y pues... eso es todo lo que tenia que aclarar y decir, no se cuando actualizare de nuevo pero espero hacerlo pronto. Si quieren o no dejarme review es como ustedes desidan. gracias por leer hasta el final.**

**Gii-chan.**


	6. Confesión de Amor

**MUY buenos días/tardes/noches cualquier horario, espero realmente que hayan tenido un agradable día porque yo realmente lo tuve (cofcofledieronmuchacomidacofcof)… no queda más que decir que bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores y gracias a los demás que han seguido mi patética historia xD (sobre todo gracias a mi Marria que siempre me ha apoyado) les tengo este capítulo –otra vez corto- después de muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo… pero espero y entiendan de que tengo problemas de inspiración y que no soy muy buena haciendo fanfics que sean de otras series… normalmente yo solo escribo de mi pareja favorita de Bleach, el IchiRuki y créanme que de ellos tengo un montón de ideas que he tenido pero no las escribo por flojera xD…. Y escribir sobre shingeki me es realmente difícil por que no estoy muy familiarizada con los personajes (y eso que Levi es mi personaje favorito) pero bueno, para no hacer esto más largo en la nota de autora que sé que a muchos les aburre, les dejo los créditos que ya todos sabemos peroquepongoporquenofaltaquienmetachedeplageadora :v (?)**

**DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki No Kyojin obviamente no es mío su autor es Hajime Isayama, algunos personajes y el desarrollo de la historia es todo mío.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Lenguaje vulgar, Contenido sexual (aun no e.e), Violencia y para mi opinión algo de OOC

_¡PERDONEN LOS POSIBLES ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA!_

.

.

**~¿Confesión de amor?~**

.

.

Sabias desde siempre lo hijo de puta que a veces lograba ser el capitán Levi. Te pasaste la semana y toda la mañana de ese día con un castigo de muerte, diciéndolo exageradamente, En realidad solo tenías que limpiar los baños apestosos que esos soldados usaban cada quien sabe cuántos segundos... Y para terminarla de joder, tenías que usar un puto cepillo muy pequeño incluso para tus manos, ni siquiera sabias si te manchabas los dedos de esa mierda cada vez que le fregabas.

Suspiraste enfadada.

-Maldito enano, como se atreve...

Te encontrabas en el último baño para lavar, por suerte no era tan tarde como para ir y darte una ducha después de terminar. Sonreíste ante la imaginación de estar en una deliciosa tina con agua caliente y burbujas mientras mirabas el techo… relajándote. En serio te haría mucha falta. Con ese olor a baños sucios hacia arder la garganta y llorar a cualquiera.

Suspiraste cansada.

-No sé si son suspiros de cansancio o es que en verdad te gustan estos olores tan… asquerosos.

Te sobresaltaste al escuchar su voz y pero que mierda… ¿Desde cuándo había estado ahí mirándote?... ojala y no haya escuchado desde que comenzaste a maldecir su nombre una y otra vez minutos antes. Rezabas por que no haya escuchado nada.

Después de volver de tus pensamientos te levantaste sacudiendo tus manos y mirándolo con la expresión que habías aprendido de él… "la expresión amargada"

-¿Está bromeando verdad?... Desearía que me comiera un titán a estar soportando este horrendo olor por mucho más tiempo.

-Tsk…

Casqueo la lengua y lo hiciste igual imitándolo inconscientemente. Seguramente pasabas demasiado tiempo con él que agarraste esas mañas sin siquiera darte cuenta.

-Listo, ya he terminado… ¿Puedo irme ahora, verdad?

Sin quitar aun tu expresión seria, te quitaste el pañuelo que llevabas en el cabello y tiraste el cepillo al balde de agua con jabón que tenías al lado. Levi simplemente lo siguió con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos lanzándote una mirada gélida como era de siempre.

-No irás a dejar eso aquí… ¿o sí?

Podías notarle una sonrisa de burlón en lo más profundo de su ser, aún sin tenerla físicamente en su rostro tu podías verla. Que maldito.

Vencida, tomaste el balde en tus manos y caminaste poco a poco hacia él, pasando por su lado y golpeándolo con tu hombro, al menos eso podías permitirte después de la tarea que te puso. Levi ni siquiera se movió, mantuvo la expresión todo el tiempo. Incluso había momentos en los que te daba miedo…

¿y si en verdad resultaba ser otro extraño animal? como algún tipo de titán pequeño o algo por el estilo…. Bueno, si así fuera, tendrías el gusto de matarlo con tus propias espadas.

Después de pocos segundos al volver a la triste realidad, pudiste escuchar unos pasos detrás de ti.

¿Era en serio? Suficiente ya tenías de él desde la mañana que empezó a molestare diciendo que te faltaba limpiar esto, te faltaba limpiar lo otro… Era irritante. Pero… ¿Cuánto más planeaba seguirte?

-Heichou, aun no es tan tarde como para que este cuidando de mi ¿sabe? – dijiste caminando, mirando hacia el frente para que no tropezaras con algo.

-Tsk… ¿crees que cuidaría de una mocosa como tú? Solo estoy revisando que hagas tu trabajo correctamente.

Rodaste los ojos… que hombre tan mas controlador y obsesivo… no había problema en que te faltase limpiar algo, después de todo tendrías otro día para hacerlo.

-Bueno, podría ir a reportarlo como un pervertido, a estas alturas, estarme siguiendo desde la mañana y aparecer de repente es sospechoso… debería ir con Erwin-Danchou y decirle. – giraste tu cabeza un momento solo para ver cómo se tensaba y fruncía el ceño de la rabia… tampoco es que te dejaras joder por esa simple persona… tenías cierto respeto hacia él, pero era alguien más… aun así si fuera tu superior era solo un título el que le habían dado.

-Eso es una amenaza?...- suspiro apretando los dientes –Eres mi subordinada y dudo mucho que Erwin se creyera una de tus mierdas.

-Las mujeres tienen sus maneras de hacer creer a las personas sobre que fueron tocadas sin su consentimiento… - por supuesto eso era mentira pero harías lo que fuera para ganar una de sus muchas y diarias peleas. – Aunque después de todo somos mujeres. Es fácil creernos. Usted sabe el gran número de mujeres que han sido abusadas casi a diario por este mundo tan jodido.

Levi apretó sus nudillos aún más, si es que sus manos podían permitírselo, molestándolo y enfadándolo de lo que anteriormente estaba, posiblemente en su imaginación te tendría con una soga en el cuello, aunque también de cierta forma él sabía que lo molestabas como una amiga.

Chasqueando la lengua y creyendo escuchar un "necesito algo de té" de parte de él se dio la vuelta para irse directo a la sala de reuniones o podría también llamarse…. Comedor

Sonreías de oreja a oreja la batalla contra el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad había sido un triunfo para ti, aunque solo a base de palabras. Sabias perfectamente que Levi tenía una fuerza increíble casi sobre humana, una fuerza monstruosa a la que muchos o la mayoría de los soldados le tenía miedo. Si te tocaba una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con él terminarías en el piso y probablemente muerta. Resultaba aterrador con el simple hecho de imaginarlo. A simple vista sabias que clase de persona era ese enano. Un tipo serio, con un rostro que reflejaba la más mínima expresión, violento y con un pasado misterioso. Un delincuente por lo que habías llegado a escuchar por boca de Petra y otros integrantes de la legión de reconocimiento.

Tu cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que imaginabas su emocionante historia.

Chasqueaste la lengua, no era tiempo ni el momento de estar pensando en esas cosas por lo que tiraste el agua con jabón del balde y arrojando a la basura el cepillo con el que habías limpiado los baños.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza observaste al soldado que anunciaba la hora de la cena, tocando y sosteniendo una campanita en su mano derecha. De repente sentías un hambre increíble, y ni siquiera te quedaron dudas de tirar todo lo que estabas haciendo para después irte a comer como toda una Reina.

…

En el comedor, todos estaban separados por mesas… Vamos a ponerlo así, cada mesa tenía sus diferentes grupos.

En la primer mesa se encontraban los tipos raros a los que casi nadie les hablaba, eran ese tipo de personas que se la pasaban la mayoría del tiempo estudiando cosas sobre los titanes y su posible origen, investigando también cuales podrían ser sus otros puntos débiles además de la nuca.

En la mesa siguiente estaban los chicos y las chicas arrogantes, mostraban su fuerza en cualquier oportunidad que se les mostrara.

Pasemos a la siguiente, el grupo de los débiles. No es que fueran débiles en realidad, sino solo de mente brillante, servían más como médicos y ayudando a Erwin en sus locos planes que ayudar en batalla, por supuesto ellos también sabían el terror que ocurría una vez estar fuera de los muros. Son dignos de admirarse.

Y por último… "los suicidad". Muchos soldados y la gente del pueblo los habían llamado así en el que, por supuesto, tú estabas incluida, también Erwin, Hanji, Peyton, el escuadrón de Levi y claro… como olvidarlo, el mismísimo Capitán Levi.

Finalmente te acercaste a ellos saludándolos con un "hola chicos" y te sentaste a dos sillas de Peyton y de Levi.

-Te ves exhausta, en verdad fue tan duro el trabajo?.- Dijo Petra mirándote con esos ojos tan llenos de carisma.

-Puedes apostarlo… mira esas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, seguro estuvo limpiando hasta tarde- Auruo tomó la palabra sin dejar de sonar con esa mala imitación del Capitán Levi.

-Desde cuando estas despierta -? - Peyton no tardo ni un segundo de llevar su comida a la boca pues al hablar, lo había hecho con la boca llena.

-Desde que se levantó el sol, supongo que debo lidiar con este castigo que el capitán Levi me dio… -

-nee~ Levi~ por qué eres tan duro con ella?... es una buena chica ¿no? – Hanji no duró en atacar poniéndose casi encima de la mesa solo para encarar a Levi.

-hueles asqueroso, aléjate de mí cuatro ojos de mierda… ella se lo merecía por estar jodiendo enfrente de mi puerta con un mocoso.

No podías siquiera mirarlo a la cara, no era tu culpa que ese idiota se haya burlado de que llevaras mal puestas las correas de nuevo, el que estuvieran en frente de la puerta de Levi era solo coincidencia.

-Bueno, me disculpé en ese mismo momento… pero en cambio usted me llamó más la atención a mí que al otro idiota- en tu rostro parecía que formaras un puchero y lo creías pues Petra incluso se estaba burlando.

-Eso es por qué me interesas más tú, mocosa. -

….El lugar se llenó de inmenso silencio y los grillos de afuera se escuchaban retumbar en los oídos de todos… acaso habían escuchado bien?... Levi estaba interesado en alguien, eso es demasiado raro…. Pero aún más raro es que te lo haya dicho a ti…

Levi, aun sin saber del repentino silencio frunció el ceño extrañado, girando incluso la cabeza hacia los soldados que estaban detrás de él.

-WAAAAAAAHHH! Leeeeviiiii!~ - Hanji sostenía una gigantesca sonrisa y se lanzó sin pensarlo a los brazos de Levi recibiendo tan solo un golpe en la cara que la llevó directo al suelo, estaba feliz. ¿Sería esa una declaración de amor?

Aun petrificada y sin procesar lo que tus oídos habían escuchado miraste a Levi sorprendida y al momento en que sus miradas de cruzaron es cuando tu sonrojo se hizo notable explicándole al mismo tiempo toda la situación a Levi por su pequeña frase.

-Espera!.. Mierda!... No es lo que trate de decir! – Levi estaba furioso por lo que se levantó y se desquitó de la furia con la cuatro ojos casi muerta que estaba en el piso pisándole un poco la cabeza. –idiota lo has entendido mal, todos lo han entendido mal!...

Erwin incluso estaba aplaudiendo mientras que los demás mostraban el pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación, lo que hizo desatar aún más su rabia.

-Estúpida cuatro ojos mira lo que has provocado. Idiota.

En esa noche en el comedor de la legión de exploración pudieron escucharse los gritos de agonía de una Hanji que estaba siendo despedazada por manos de un enano de jardín. Por otra parte la susodicha no estaba muy consiente todavía, tu respiración era pesada y tus mejillas se encontraban demasiado rojas.

…

La noche había pasado entre risas y con una Hanji golpeada cada tres minutos. Extrañamente cada vez que pasaba algo así dormías como un bebé, nada te despertaba y no tenías sueños con nada, era como si terminaras en la agradable inconsciencia.

Parpadeaste varias veces aun sin acostumbrarte a la luz del día, gimiendo por lo bajo mientras sentías como tus huesos eran estirados al moverte solo un poco. El día había comenzado y era momento de trabajar.

.

.

* * *

**Lo se Dx sé que es muy patético pero espero que les haya divertido un poco, sé que siempre digo esto pero tratare de actualizar más pronto TuT de verdad hago la lucha por escribirlo… entiéndanme por favor… aunque si quieren golpearme mi hermano se presta para recibir los golpes….. vale, no xD no hablo más, chao y gracias por leer hasta el final.**

**.**

**Gii-chan***


End file.
